Elen Sila Lumenn Omentilmo
by Little Witch1
Summary: Hermione has been rather seperate from the rest of her peers since returning from the summer holidays, and after months of causing worry to her friends she sheds the charade that she has put on for the past six years...and goes home.
1. Where the Heart Takes You

A/N: Hope you like this all you Legolas fans out there!  
  
  
  
  
It had been months since she had last seen him, months since she had heard his voice or tasted his kisses. Months since she had left him to fight without knowing if he would survive. Months since she had been her true self and for gone the pitiful charade. It would have been simple if a war hadn't overtaken her homeland and caused her to worry day in and day out. It would have been even simpler if she hadn't fallen in love with someone who was on the front line. It would have been simpler if she hadn't had joined him on his quest.  
She was withdrawn, not eating very much and not paying attention to what was going on around her. She felt like half a person, not quite whole without the person she loved by her side. Her friends worried about her, her professors tried to talk to her, and her lover tried to reassure her through letters, even if they were few and far between. She was not the same person she had left school as, and not the same person who her friends had once known. She would never be the same without him, the same person she was in secret. For the prying eyes of her fellow students lingered on her every moment of the day and she had to hide who she really was. For unlike her friends, she was not of this world. She was from a world where magic was never hidden from men and elves, dwarves and other creatures roamed freely without having to hide. She came from a world at war, and came back to a world on the brink. She was of the purest of elven kind and had with her all the knowledge of the world. She came from Middle-Earth.  
  
  
"Hermione, please eat something." Pleaded Harry Potter, pushing some toast and jam towards her from across the table. "You need something in you or you'll collapse."  
  
"Harry's right. You haven't eaten much in three days and you need something. Come to think of it, you haven't eaten much for the past six months." Said Ron Weasley, looking at his friend with worried eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, perfectly fine." Whispered Hermione Granger, getting up from the table and running out of the hall.  
  
Hermione ran up to her room in Gryffindor tower and fell onto her bed. She dropped her heavy bag on the floor and dumped the contents of it onto the cold stone. She reached into her bedside table and took out three letters written on yellowing parchment. All were written in the same hand and all were from a person she cared deeply for. Hermione put only more parchment, a quill, ink and these letters into her bag before getting up and walking out to the Hogwarts grounds. Once outside she walked into the Forbidden Forest where she sat under a rather large tree a little ways into the mass of pine, oak and ash. She sat there most days, reading the letters over and over again, talking to the trees and writing things in elvish. It may still be cold outside, but she could barely feel it, for elves didn't feel these small cold snaps. All the snow had melted from the ground and leaves were gathering on the trees. The smell of spring was in the air and was especially fragrant in the forest. Hermione could hear birds chirping from miles away and could see flower buds opening all around her. Sometimes she would just walk in the woods and watch as vines grew up trees and look at nesting sparrows and finches. No animal bit her or came after her, she spoke sweetly in elvish, her words flowing out like honey and some would come to her and stay with her. She saw unicorns and centaurs, who were normally very fidgety around people. At times she thought that if she asked, they would walk with her right up to the castle.   
Hermione no longer went to class, she hadn't since the middle of February, and even then she had only been to class since December. Her friends always asked her where she went off to, but she never told them. Her normally perfect attendance record was tarnished, but her only hope was that by the end of the year she would have finished school and would be free to go home, to where she belonged. After all, she didn't belong in this world. She was just here to learn during the school months, during the summer she went back to Middle-Earth, back to Rivendell. There she saw her mother and grandfather, and sometimes her father. For the past two years, she had also gone to Mirkwood where she saw the man she was in love with, a kind elf who loved her dearly and would do anything to make sure she was safe.   
Since it was her last year at Hogwarts, she had been named Head Girl, but her poor attendance and lack of participation was putting her close to being stripped of the title. Her partner, the Head Boy Ian Rice from Ravenclaw, was very upset with her for her unenthused attitude towards their duties. She came to meetings, but never spoke; she patrolled the halls, but never bothered to give anyone detentions or warnings; she helped children, but without talking much. He also didn't like the idea of her not setting a good example for the younger years. She never did her homework or take notes in class. She was showing them that it was all right to run off into the woods without a care in the world. Ian just might get her stripped of her title all on his own.   
  
By lunch, grey clouds were hovering over the grounds and castle, casting shadows over the lake and woods. Hermione only came in to get some food, a roll and an apple, which she ate quickly. However on her way back out to the grounds, out into the dampening air, she was stopped. Harry and Ron and stopped her mere feet from the door, from freedom. She looked at them with an annoyed look, which made them look at each other for a moment before turning to look at her.  
  
"Well, what is it you want?" asked Hermione, her hands on her hips and her head cocked to one side.  
  
"We want to know where you're going and where you've been going for the past few months." Said Harry, looking down at her.  
  
"I'm going out to get some fresh air. It's no big deal." She said, her eyes gazing out the door with longing.  
  
"Hermione, where do you go everyday while we're in class? We know you don't go to the library." Said Ron, pressing further.  
  
Hermione whipped her head around and glared at her two friends. She did not want to be interrogated. "It's none of your damn business where I go and what I do, so lay off!" she cried, running out of the door and across the grounds.  
  
She ran as fast as she would let herself, as she could run much faster than a normal person could and she did not want to give anything away. Once she reached the edge of the forest, she plunged in without thinking of what her friends might say. She could hear their footsteps behind her, and she could feel raindrops falling onto her face. Once she got as far in as she wanted, she stopped and listened for any sound of them. It seemed that the boys didn't want to go into the forest, thinking that she was crazy to do it herself and had gone to tell someone. Or at least, that's what she heard.   
Hermione walked through the woods for the rest of the afternoon, thinking of all the people that she cared about who were getting hurt because of Dark Lords. Voldemort was gaining supporters in this world and would most likely launch an attack against some muggle village before the year is out. To this world, Voldemort was the worst thing that could happen in any lifetime of the earth. However, Sauron made Voldemort look like a little puppy. He was also coupled by the traitor Saruman the White, and both had huge Orc army's at their disposal. Middle-Earth was a terrible place to be in this age, as no one is safe from the wraths of Isengard and Mordor.  
  
It seemed that her luck was never good anymore; as this was the day of the spring ball and as a Head she must attend. Out of pure obligation Hermione climbed the stairs up to the girls dormitory and took out her dress for that night. Dinner was to be served before the dancing was to start, and so she did not have to worry about food until later on in the evening. Hermione locked herself in the bathroom, dress, undergarments and slippers in with her and drew herself a bath of rosewater and lemon from the unique taps that graced the side of the tub. She slid in and let the scent of rain and mud wash away from her skin and rested peacefully for the first time in a long while.  
Once she was rested, her muscles soothed and her mind clear, she dried herself off and dressed into the garment that she had chosen. Her dress was of elven make, a gift from her mother on her birthday, and was of a fine green material. It was long, with sleeves that settled on her shoulders and held small slits along the arm. The dress clung in a comfortable way and shone with a pale white light that was almost goddess like. Hermione slipped on the white slippers and added the small leaf chain that she had been given years before, to add as one of her final touches. For her hair, she took off the charm that had hid her true appearance and her hair was back to its true colour and sheen. Her black-brown hair came to the middle of her back and was braided half up in a delicate fashion. She wore no make-up, as she had never once touched the stuff and was not about to start now; elves held their own natural beauty.   
Once she was ready, her spirits lifted some and her mood more pleasing, Hermione opened the door and walked out into the empty dorm room. It seemed that she had taken too long in getting ready and her roommates had left without her, most likely using the other year's bathrooms. Hermione was quiet as she made her way down to the Great Hall, and relished slightly in the feeling that she would get when the shocked faces of her friends and peers greeted her. She walked with the grace that only one of elven blood would achieve and was light and silent as she almost glided over the stone floor. Once at the end of the stairs, she stood still and watched as some fourth and fifth year students walked into the lavishly decorated hall, giggling mindlessly. After they had gone in, Hermione walked towards the large oak doors and took her three steps into the hall. What met her sights gave her the most joyful feeling that she had had in ages. The hall was decorated in silver, every table looking as if mist was covering it instead of tablecloths. Vases of green leaves, gold and white flowers and silver spiders webs graced the top of the tables and every small table chair was now higher backed and regal looking. Everything looked absolutely magical, as if she had strayed into a dream, and if she was not mistaken, fairy dust was falling from the ceiling. With a graceful flair, Hermione walked into the hall and up to the staff table where the Heads were to be seated. She felt all eyes on her as she took her seat next to Ian and she even saw his mouth fall open ever so slightly.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, clearing his throat as to get the students attention. "I am so glad all of you could make it to this little party. Dinner will start in just a moment, and then after that you can dance or do whatever you feel like doing. This will last until midnight tonight, and then it's off to bed for all of you! Now, lets eat!" said Dumbledore, sitting back down watching as the first course of a green soup appeared in front of him.  
  
The meal went by swimmingly. After the first course, there was a choice of lamb, chicken or pheasant accompanied by roast potatoes and crisp green beans. Dessert was the perfect ending to the perfect meal, and was a light cheesecake drizzled with honey and fresh peaches. Soon the plates were clear and everyone was smiling and talking to one another, but once again the headmaster stood up and brought upon the beginning of the dancing; starting with the Head Girl and Boy. Ian and Hermione walked out into the middle of the dance floor as a graceful slow tune began to play. The music brought Hermione back to Middle-Earth and reminded her of the elven balls she had attended. The entire atmosphere made her feel more at home than she had in ages, and yet she was saddened. There was one person this evening would not be complete without, and he was off facing dangers of an unspeakable fashion. This night was nothing without him.  
Even though her lover was not present, Hermione danced like it was her last night on earth, and her gracefulness on the dance floor was gazed at with wonder as she continued to dance with Ian; twirling 'round and 'round. Her dressed whirled around her and she seemed to glow brighter as she moved. The song ended to soon for Ian's liking, but she bowed to him and walked away, leaving him stunned for a few moments before being taken a hold of by a girl from Ravenclaw. As soon as she reached the outskirts of the hall, her friends came up to her. All were from Gryffindor and most her age, and they all came bearing questions.  
  
"Wow Herm you look...great!" said Ron, stunned by her new appearance.   
  
"You do Herm. You look fantastic!" said Harry, a wide smile on his face. "How come you never told us you could dance like that?"  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Harry." She said quietly, slipping back into her old way of speaking, quiet and mysterious.  
  
"Where in the world did you get that dress? It's gorgeous." Said Lavender Brown, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.  
  
"It was a gift from my mother." Answered Hermione, looking downward at the mention of her mother Arwen.  
  
"Um, Herm, not to dampen your mood or anything, but your glowing." Said Ginny Weasley.  
  
"I know." Answered Hermione simply before slipping out of the hall and out the great oak doors.  
  
The outside was just as marvellous as the inside. There had been a warming charm placed all around the grounds and there were benches located near the lake and along a path. Flowering white rose bushes graced the sides of the path and many other white, yellow and gold flowers accompanied them. Spider webs were draped around in many places, as were small trees and ferns and everything glistened with fresh dew. Hermione walked along the path, watching the flowering plants open at her mere presence near them. She walked all along the path until she came to a rather large tree with white flowers blooming all over it. This tree was located near the lake and Hermione stood by it and watched as the flower petal's fell and the round full moon reflected in the lake. She stood there peacefully for over and hour until she came to the conclusion that she would go back to Middle-Earth and help her people. Every person counted in times like these, and something told her that she was needed in her world and that this one would be safe while she was gone. After all, she would be able to be of more help in defeating Voldemort if she had already won a worse war.  
Just as she came to this decision, she heard the crumpling of earth beneath feet and the sound of swishing robes. She didn't turn around, as at times like these Albus Dumbledore always seemed to be found. She felt his presence near her, his aging, caring and wise aura that she always felt when he was near or when she was talking to him. She did not turn around until he spoke.  
  
"Quite a nice night, isn't it Miss Granger?" he asked, looking up at the sky and into the moon.  
  
"Yes, it is quite nice. Makes me feel more at home." She said, turning to look at the smiling headmaster.  
  
"You will miss night's like these won't you? Peaceful and serene; simple and quiet." He said, turning from the moon to look at her creamy face.  
  
"I will miss this, but I am needed. An elf-witch will be useful in this war." She said, paying no heed to the flower petal's that fell onto her head to form a crown.  
  
"Yes, you are needed, but think about what difference you can do on your own. No man is an army." He said, his eyes locked with hers.  
  
"That is true, but even the smallest person can change the course of the future." She answered, finding that she could not read him like she normally could read people.  
  
"Wise words for someone so young, but for someone who will see all the ages of the world." He said, looking at her with his smiling face. "I will not stop you from going, but I wish to see you return safely and to see you at your graduation later this year."  
  
"Thank you for not stopping me. I will try and come back for graduation but I can not make any promises." She said, looking away from him and then back up again. "If they ask, can you explain all this to Harry and Ron. All accept the war for I no not wish for them to worry about me."  
  
"I will tell them if they wish to know. Good night Miss Granger, and have a safe journey." He said, turning from her and walking back into the Great Hall.  
  
Once he was out of sight, a broad grin spread across Hermione's face and made her light up in spirit and body. Putting all thoughts of the perils she would soon face and the notion of what she was about to do was childish, she began to jump around under the tree and around the area that she occupied. She jumped and smiled and laughed and was happy. The music from the Great Hall filtered out the door and she could clearly hear 'Wild Child' by Enya being played and this lifted her spirits. As her happiness grew, the flowers and plants around her blossomed and grew brighter. The strong fragrance of the mixed flowers filtered into the castle and even the moon seemed to be brighter. Fireflies circled around her as she jumped and danced and their light grew brighter at her happiness. The whole grounds became more alive and it was all because of the elven princess who was finally going home.  
  
*  
  
It was four in the morning, fog was settling on the grounds of Hogwarts, the remnants of the previous nights ball was still strewn about and everyone was sleeping peacefully. That is, all accept Hermione, who was quietly dressing in the dark of her quiet dorm room. Being an elf allowed her to walk without making a sound, which became crucial at this moment. She first packed up a bag of food that she had gotten from the kitchens and a few extra clothes that she would need. Next, she got out her clothes and weapons, something she would need in Middle-Earth. Her clothes consisted of long brown pants, tall soft-soled boots and a green high-necked shirt with delicate embroidery along the front. She strapped on a quiver and bow, as well as a belt with a sword, knife and her wand. The last thing she put on was her grey cloak made by the elves of Lothlorien. This cloak could conceal you, if that is what you wish, and looked green, brown or grey in different lights. It was fastened at her neck with a leaf brooch veined with silver. The only thing concerning her now was her appearance, which with a simple charm was now back to the way it normally was. Her long hair was in the same style as it had been the night before and showed off her now pointed ears. Her brown eyes were now a bright blue, as blue as the deepest ocean and the brightest sky. Hermione was herself once more.  
Hermione took a final look at her room, looking over Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown as they slept and hoped that they would be safe; as well as the rest of her friends and her school. Her bed was made; hospital corner's as always, yet one thing was different. Her Head Girl badge lied on her pillow making the smallest of dents in the fabric, it's surface polished and gleaming. She sighed as she watched the sleeping figures and whispered a last word to them.  
  
"Namariee." Which is 'farewell' in elvish and was spoken soft and light as she left the room and their lives.  
  
Hermione was silent as she made her way down the stairs and into the common room. She didn't wake a sound as she opened up the portrait and didn't even wake the Fat Lady. She saw neither ghost nor teacher as she walked to the Entrance Hall, but soaked up her surrounding's as this would be the last time she would walk this way. It didn't take her long to reach the great oak doors that separated the inside from the outside, and once she was there she stood for a few moments in quiet thought. This was what she wanted to do. This was what she was going to do, and nothing or no one was going to stop her.  
Hermione stood just outside the doors and whistled softly and slowly, gradually building in volume as she continued. Through the fog there came a long neigh and a great white mare galloped towards her. This mare had reins on; soft leather ones that were pleasant to the touch, but did not have a saddle on, as this was the way elves rode horses. It took one swift movement to get her on the horse and she took hold of the reins and removed her wand from her belt. She pointed it out into the fog and said an elven spell that used to take her to Rivendell, but had been revised to take her to the west of the North Undeep. She was going to be close to Fangorn Forest where she would re-join three of her companions. The spell didn't even look like it worked, as there were no sparks or flashes, but after a minute or two there was a blurring in the scenery and it all became wavy; almost dream like. Hermione put her wand back on her belt and reared up the horse and took one last look at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before galloping towards the waves. Once near the horse jumped up and through the waves and they were gone. Horse and rider were no ware to be seen and the blurred scenery was gone, disappearing with them. All was left was the fog, the darkness and chill of the early morning and a Head Girl badge waiting to be found by two panicky girls later that morning.   
  
If another soul had been up at that moment to witness such a sight, they would hear distant music and laughter that had taken place the night before when this elven princess had danced under the flowering tree. The buds of the flowers were still open and still glowed brightly. The ferns and leaves were greener than they had been before, and the fragrance of the flowers was so strong that even in this early morning bees had come to collect the sweet honey. If another soul had been up, they would have been the last to see Hermione Granger on the grounds and the only one to know what was hidden beneath the fog and morning dew.  
  
  
A/N: All right, this is the first chapter of my Legolas and Hermione fic! I hope you guys like it and will review!!!!!! 


	2. When All Seems So Clear

A/N: god I love this fic. I'm so obsessed with Legolas he's all I can think about. I wonder if I have a problem...  
  
It was seven thirty in the morning when Lavender Brown rolled out of bed and lazily walked into the bathroom. She scratched her blonde head with one hand while grabbing her purple toothbrush with the other. She smeared some blue paste onto it, ran water over it and lazily began to brush her already white teeth. With her eyes half open she walked to the door of the bathroom to see if anyone else was up yet. Parvati was still sleeping, being a normal late sleeper, and Hermione seemed to be up and out of the dorm, ready to begin the day. Upon waking up more, Lavender discovered something rather odd. On Hermione's neatly made bed there lied a silver badge, her Head Girl badge to be more specific, and upon making this discovery, Lavender dropped the tooth brush to the floor. She knew Hermione better than the brunette thought she did, and so Lavender knew that Hermione would not leave this room without her Head Girl badge; even if she had been acting rather queer lately. Lavender looked around the room, through Hermione's things until she came to the conclusion that she was gone. The Head Girl was gone from Hogwarts.  
  
"Parvati! Parvati wake up!" cried Lavender, shaking her friend worryingly.  
  
"Sod off Lav, I'm trying to sleep," mumbled Parvati, as it seemed that she had had a rather long night with Robert her boyfriend.  
  
"Hermione's gone! She's gone!" cried Lavender, rushing to the empty bed and grabbing the gleaming badge.  
  
Parvati shot out of bed and ran to her friend, straightening her t-shirt as she walked. "What do you mean gone?" she asked, looking from her friend to the badge.  
  
"I mean that Hermione Granger is not in Hogwarts. She's left her badge and taken some of her clothes. She's runaway," said Lavender, putting on a pair of slippers.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Parvati.  
  
"I'm going to tell Harry and Ron. Go get Ginny, she'll want to know as well," said Lavender racing out of the room.  
  
She ran through the deserted common room, manoeuvring around chairs and sofas with surprising grace for someone who was in such a hurry. She ran up the next flight of stairs and to the seventh year boy's dormitory where she through open the door to find that all the boys were still in the land of Nod. With the situation as severe as it was, Lavender didn't think there was time to let the boys sleep peacefully, so she straightened herself up, fixed her hair and broke the news in the loudest voice possible.  
  
"Hermione Granger has runaway from Hogwarts!" she screamed, her voice reverberating off the walls.  
  
Harry was the first to shoot up and rub his eyes, being the light sleeper that he was. The other boys followed suit. "What smatter?" he asked, his voice slurred from the abruptness of sleep and awake.  
  
"Hermione's gone, Harry. She's left Hogwarts," said Lavender in a slightly shaky voice.  
  
"What!" he cried, waking the boy's more toughly than Lavender's screaming had done.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?" asked Ron, yawning and shaking his red head.  
  
"Hermione's gone. She left her badge and took some of her clothes with her. There's no telling where she's gone." said Lavender, throwing the badge to Harry who caught it with ease.  
  
"We're going to the headmaster. We have to find her," said Harry, getting up and throwing a robe over his plaid pyjama bottoms.  
  
The other four boys followed them out of the dormitory and into the common room where they met up with Parvati and Ginny. The group ran the distance to Dumbledore's office, and were surprised to see the man standing outside the stone gargoyle, his hands clasped and his face set. The group stopped and looked at their professor with bewilderment, wondering how he knew that they were coming to see him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, please come up to my office so we can discuss the sudden disappearance of Miss. Granger," said Dumbledore, mumbling the password and walking up the steps to his office.  
  
The two boys followed without question, leaving the others behind, knowing perfectly well that they would wait out there until they returned. Dumbledore's office was just how Harry remembered it, the many paintings of former headmasters, the shelves of strange devices and Fawkes sitting on his perch primly. The two boys took their seats in the large armchairs in front of Dumbledore's desk and waited for him to sit. The headmaster smiled at the pair before sitting down and speaking to them. Before telling them what Hermione wanted.  
  
"Miss. Granger asked me to tell you everything once you found out about her disappearance, and I intend to do just that," said Dumbledore, looking from one to the other. "Now the best place to start is at the beginning, and this is where I shall start. Miss. Granger is an elf-witch..."  
  
*  
  
Hermione came through the portal in perfect shape, her horse landing on the ground with a thump. Once the scenery behind her had gone back to its original state, Hermione looked around. Behind her was the Great River, and in front of her, far off in the distance, was Fangorn Forest. She could see the thick mass of trees from this distance, and began to ride forward. She rode swiftly, having been taught by her mother who was an excellent rider herself, and urged her horse Anya along with sweet elvish words.  
  
It took around and hour or two for Hermione to reach the edge of the forest, and she trotted around the edge until she found her companions. She found them, man, dwarf and elf, but there was another person with them. He was clad in dark robes and she saw white underneath them. His hair was white, as was his beard, and he held a tall white staff in his hand. Three horses were with them, a chestnut, speckled and a pure white horse by the name of Shadowfax. This man with them was Gandalf the Grey, back from the depths of Moria.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Ron sat in their chairs, looking at their headmaster as if he had grown a third eye. It was impossible that Hermione was an elf; she would have told them if she was and she wouldn't have hidden it from the school. They were her best friends and she didn't trust them enough to tell them her secret. They had told her everything, but she had hidden something important from them, something that they had a right to know.  
  
"Professor, it's impossible. She can't be, she can't," said Ron, looking at the wall behind the professor.  
  
"She is and it is possible Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore, his face blank and expressionless.  
  
"She would have told us. She should have told us," said Harry, his hands gripping the chair arms.  
  
"She could not have told you anything Mr. Potter. She did want to tell you, she would have told you the first day you met if I had told her not to," He said. "Being an elf gives you extraordinary power, and she is still too young to fully wield this power. She also carries with her many secrets of Middle-Earth, ones that only those of that world may know. Sharing it with either one of you would not have been the best decision."  
  
"Who are these people she is traveling with? Who are they?" asked Harry, not looking the headmaster in the eye.  
  
"This book may help you, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, handing Harry thick leather bound book. Parchment stuck out the top, side and bottom, and each carried what the people on the pages meant to Hermione. "Now, this is all I am privileged to tell you, but to lighten your spirits, she will come back."  
  
Harry and Ron got up, moving towards the door to leave. Ron mumbled something to Harry, he wanted to go to this 'Middle-Earth' and find Hermione. He wanted to bring her back.  
  
"That would not be wise Mr. Weasley. In these times, Middle-Earth is only suitable for those who know the land. You would not last long there," said Dumbledore, not turning around from the bookcase that lied behind his desk.  
  
Harry and Ron looked in wonderment at the men before them, asking themselves how he could have heard them. The two boys walked down the stairs and into the hallway, finding Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Neville waiting for them. Without a word they led the group back to Gryffindor tower, not wishing to speak just yet. Everyone dressed quickly once back in their rooms, not one of them talking to each other on anyone else for that matter. They didn't say anything about Hermione's disappearance, saying that she was in the library or outside for a stroll. It wasn't until they were all seated in the common room that the picture finally became clear.  
  
"Dumbledore gave us this book, he said it would help," said Harry, turning the page where one of the pieces of parchments lay.   
  
The first person in the book, which coincidently seemed to have a lot of pictures of the people, was a wizard by the name of Gandalf the Grey. He looked as if he could be related to Dumbledore somehow, a brother perhaps, yet it was highly unlikely. The parchment stuffed between the pages read 'friend and guide'.  
  
The next was a dwarf of the name of Gimli son of Gloin. His red hair and long red beard made him look a lot less frightening, even with the axe in hand. The parchment read 'friend'.  
  
The next person was a man named Aragorn son of Arathron. Parvati giggled at the picture, even if he seemed to be middle aged. What was written on the parchment this time surprised them greatly, as it read 'father'.  
  
The last person who she was traveling with was a young elf by the name of Legolas Greenleaf. He had long blonde hair, parts of which were braided, and bright blue eyes. He was very handsome, and Parvati, Lavender and Ginny swooned at the picture. What was written on the parchment also surprised them, as they had never expected, 'lover'.  
  
"It's amazing. She's never had a boyfriend since Krum and yet she manages to snag the cutest guy ever," said Lavender, a frown on her face.  
  
"Well, now there's a reason why she's never had a boyfriend that we've known of. She's had one in a different world all along," said Dean, looking up from the book.  
  
"This is strange," said Harry, more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
"What is?" asked Ron, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"On each one of the parchments it say's 'part of the Fellowship'. I wonder what that means," he said, pointing it out underneath the word 'lover'.  
  
"I guess we'll have to read on then," said Seamus.  
  
*  
  
Hermione lead Anya over to her companions, dismounting as soon as she was near enough. She walked over to them and smiled, being extremely pleased at being with them once more. She was a little shocked at the re-appearance of Gandalf as he had fallen in Moria, but figured she would understand at a later time. Another thing that would have confused her was the absence of Boromir from Gondor. When she had last heard he had been fine, but according to the most resent and hastily written letter she had received, he had fallen in a battle against Orc's near the Great River.   
  
"Mistress Hermione, it is good to see you again. We have greatly missed your company," said Gimli, smiling up at her and nodding his head.  
  
"And I yours. It has been far to long," she said, looking upon the faces of her father Aragorn and her lover Legolas.  
  
"It has lifted our spirits greatly to see you again, my daughter, as we had no luck in locating Merry and Pippin," said Aragorn, walking over and planting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"This journey may not seem as troubling with you now with us," added Legolas, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Now, let us ride to the hall of Théoden, whose mind has been overthrown," said Gandalf, mounting Shadowfax along with Gimli.  
  
Hermione, Legolas and Aragorn mounted their horses and they took off, following Shadowfax towards the river where the horse waded in, not once faltering. They rode on for the rest of the day, stopping only to rest at gathering night. Gandalf only allowed them a few hours rest, and Hermione found her self-falling asleep instantly, wrapped up in Legolas' arms.  
  
They rode on for hours, Anya, Hasufel and Arod following Shadowfax wearingly, and they all had to struggle to stay on their horses. As the night wore on, Hermione thought that she would fall off Anya and be left behind, as she did not have much strength left in her. Legolas rode beside her, both managing to prop each other in such a way that they would not fall off from exhaustion. As they rode on, the moon faded into the west, and a bitter chill rose with the sun. Suddenly Shadowfax stopped and neighed and Gandalf pointed a long finger ahead  
  
"Look!" he cried, making them lift their tired eyes and follow his hand.  
  
They looked towards the mountains and to a glen with a long sliver stream issuing from the dale, and each saw the distant glimmer of gold.  
  
"Speak Legolas!" said Gandalf. "Tell us what you see there before us!"  
  
Legolas gazed ahead, his eyes adjusting and peering. "I see a white stream that comes down from the snows." He said. "Where it issues from the shadow of the vale a green hill rises upon the east. A dike and mighty wall and thorny fence encircle it. Within there rises the roofs of houses; and in the midst, set upon the green terrace, there stands aloft a great hall of Men. And it seems to my eyes that it is thatched with gold. The light of it shines far over the land. Golden, too, are the posts of its doors. There are men in bright mail stand; but all else within the courts are yet asleep."  
  
Hermione followed his gaze, but being only a half-elf, saw only half of what he saw, but saw the hall none the less.  
  
"Edoras these courts are called," said Gandalf, "And Meduseld is the golden hall. There dwells Théoden son of Thengel, King of the Mark of Rohan. Draw no weapon, speak no haughty word, I counsel you all, until we are come before Théoden's seat."  
  
They rode for all of the morning, their cheeks and fingertips becoming rosy from the approaching feel of springtime. They rode over green hills and low banks trampled by the passage of horses. At the foot of the walled hill, the way ran up the shadow of many green mounds. Upon the western side, there were many white star-shaped flowers, as if the hills had been sprinkled with snow. Gandalf told them that these flowers were called simbelmyne, for they blossomed all seasons of the year and covered the graves of dead men. Aragorn chanted softly to himself in a tongue unknown to even Hermione.   
  
They passed the silent mounds without a word, and soon came upon the wide-swept walls and the gates of Edoras. There sat many men in bright mail, which sprung to their feet upon their approach and barred the way with spears.  
  
"Stay, strangers here unknown!" they cried in the tongue of the Riddermark, demanding the names and errands of the group.  
  
"We are friends of Théoden, your king, and my errand is with him." said Gandalf, looking down at them men.  
  
"Yes. I will go and announce your arrival," the man answered slowly. "But what names shall I report? And what shall I say of you?"  
  
"I am Gandalf. I have returned. And I bring back a horse. Shadowfax, which no other hand can tame. And here beside me is Aragorn son of Arathorn, and the heir of Kings, and it is to Mundburg that he goes. Here also is his daughter Hermione, an Elf-witch, Legolas the Elf and Gimli the Dwarf, our comrades. Go now and inform your master that we are at his gates and wish to have speech with him, if he will permit us to come into his hall."  
  
The man went swiftly, leaving the group in watchful keeping of his comrades. He soon returned, slightly flushed, and beckoned them to follow. "Follow me! Théoden gives you leave to enter; but any weapon that you bear, be it only a staff, you must leave at the threshold. The door wardens will keep them."  
  
The dark gates were swung open and the group entered, following their guide in single file. They passed many houses with dark doorways and thatched roofs. The walked, having left their horses at the gate, up towards the great building where more guards lay, the sun blazoned on their green shields. The guide left them there, going back to his post. They climbed the steps under the dark eye of watchman, and did not speak until Gandalf stepped forward and greeted them in their own tongue. One of the guards stepped forward and spoke in Common Speech.  
  
"I am the Door ward of Théoden," he said. "Hama is my name. Here I must bid you lay aside your weapons before you enter."  
  
Each one of them began to hand over their weapons, asking that they be looked after accordingly. Hama seemed quite amazed at how many weapons a woman could hold, as Hermione handed over five including her quiver of arrows. When it came time for Gandalf to give up his staff, however, there was some trouble.  
  
"Your staff," said Hama to Gandalf, "Forgive me but that too must be left at the doors."  
  
"Would you part an old man from his walking stick?" asked Gandalf, leaning on the stick.  
  
"The staff in the hand of a wizard is more than a prop for old age," said Hama, looking upon Gandalf. "Yet, I believe you and your friends and folk worthy of honour, who have no evil purpose, you may go in."  
  
The guards lifted the heavy bars off the doors and the five travellers walked in, looking around the warm, darkened room. They saw a thrown, and upon it sat a man who was so bent in age that he looked almost dwarfish. His hair was long and white, as was his beard that lay on his lap. His face was tired, but his eyes burned bright, glinting as he gazed upon the quartet. A woman stood behind him clad in white, and a man sat at his feet, pale and sickly. There was a silence, and the man looked at them, not moving in his chair.  
  
"Hail, Théoden son of Thengel! I have returned," said Gandalf.  
  
The old man rose to his feet, gripping a black staff with a white, boney hand. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow? Tell me that," he said, sitting back down in his chair slowly.  
  
"You speak justly, lord," said the pale man. "Why indeed should we welcome you, Master Stormcrow? Lathspell I name you, Ill-news; and ill-news is an ill-guest they say." He laughed grimly, looking on at the group.  
  
"You are held wise, my friend Wormtongue, and are doubtless a great support to your master," answered Gandalf in a soft voice. "Yet in two ways may a man come with evil tidings: He may be a worker of evil; or he may be such as leaves well alone, and comes only to bring aid in time of need."  
  
"Is that so," said Wormtongue; "but there is a third kind: pickers of bones, meddlers in other men's sorrows, carrion-fowl that grow fat on war. But who are these that follow at your tail? Four ragged wanderers in grey, and you yourself the most beggar-like of the five!"  
  
"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," said Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf began to chant softly, and tossed his tattered cloak aside. He stood up, no longer leaning on his staff and spoke in a clear, cold voice. "The wise speak only of what they know Grima son of Galmod. A witless worm you have become. Therefore be silent, and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not past through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving-man till the lightning falls."  
  
Gandalf raised his staff, casting a bright light around the room making it so that there was only him. In the gloom he heard the voice of Wormtongue. "I told Hama to take the wizards staff!" There was a flash, and then all was silent. Wormtongue was sprawled on his face.  
  
Gandalf lifted his staff and pointed it to a high window. There the darkness seemed to clear, and there was a bright, blue patch of sky. Slowly, Théoden left his chair and a faint light grew in the hall again. The woman in white hastened to the kings side and help him down the steps and the walk slowly down the hall. Wormtongue lay still on the ground. Gandalf knocked on the door once Théoden had reached it, the sound echoing throughout the hall.  
  
"Open!" he cried. "The Lord of the Mark comes forth!"  
  
The doors opened, letting in a cool air. A wind was blowing over the hills, cool and clean like water and filtered into the hall.  
  
"Go, Eowyn sister-daughter!" said the old king. "The time for fear has past."  
  
The woman turned and went slowly back into the house. She looked back with a grave and thoughtful glance, and she looked upon Théoden with cool pity. She loved her uncle greatly, for he was more of a father to her than anyone else had been. She did not feel right leaving him with these strangers.  
  
"Breathe the free air again my friend." said Gandalf, smiling at Théoden as he looked upon his land.  
  
"It is not so dark here," said Théoden, his voice still raspy and horse.  
  
"No," said Gandalf. "Nor does age lie so heavy on your shoulders. Cast aside your prop!"  
  
Théoden dropped the staff from his hand and stood straight and tall. His eyes were blue and clear, and he looked out into the opening sky.  
  
"Dark have been my dreams of late," he said, "What is to be done?"  
  
"Much, but now is a time for talk," said Gandalf, turning to lead Théoden back into the hall.  
  
They walked in, Théoden sitting on his chair slowly as if weariness still struggled to master him. He closed his eyes, as if collecting his thoughts from what had just occurred, and re-opened them with a question in his mind. "My son; where is Theodrid?"  
  
Eowyn, who had been standing not far off stepped forward and spoke to her uncle. "My lord, he is dead," she said gravely.  
  
"No," whispered Théoden, putting a hand up to his face to hide the tears forming in his eyes. "Alas these evil days shall be mine. The young perish while the old linger."   
  
"As painful as your loss has been my lord, we have many pressing matters to attend to," said Aragorn, stepping toward the king.  
  
"Yes, yes. Many matters," said Théoden, his mind else wares. "Where is Wormtongue?"  
  
"Gone. He has fled to his master Saruman," said Gandalf.  
  
"Saruman," mumbled Théoden in disgust, as he had heard of the wizard's defection to the side of evil.  
  
"We must talk, my lord, as the fate of your people lies in what we decide in this room," said Aragorn.  
  
Théoden lifted his head from his hand and looked at the weary travellers before him. A wizard, man, dwarf, elf and some girl stood before him with looks of question on their faces. The name of the man he had heard of, yet the others were foreign to his ears. The girls especially, as he wondered what a girl could do in times like these, times when only the strongest would survive. He wondered what a girl such as the one before him could do to help him and his people.  
  
A/N: well, this is the second chapter and they will just keep on coming. Trust me, I love writing these things. 


	3. One World and Another

A/N: and we have chapter three! I just can't stop writing these. I should add another problem to the list. 1) Love Legolas endlessly, 2) can't stop writing these fics.  
  
It was Sunday morning when they got the letter. Harry, Ron and the rest of their company were sitting at the Gryffindor table looking quite depressed when the mail came. Hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall, dropping numerous letters and packages onto plates, yet nothing came from Hermione. It wasn't until after the owls had gone that they heard something. It was a strange voice on the air; not foul but pleasant and beautiful. It was a song of some sort, slow and calm and in a tongue that they had not heard before. The entire hall looked up, abandoning there own letters and meals to see where the song was coming from, yet there seemed to be no source. The voice then stopped, a lovely instrumental melody playing before it picked up again, just as beautiful as before. As the voice came back, the flapping of wings was heard and a single white dove, rather large for the species, flew into the hall. It flew towards Harry and Ron, a single beam of white landing on Harry's outstretched arm. The dove stuck out its right leg, a letter attached to the pinkish claw, and cooed for Harry to take it. Once the letter was released, the dove took off and flew out the way it came, its stay as brief as moonlight.  
  
Harry un-rolled the parchment and found that it was too small to have a proper letter written on it, but there were two words. 'Tap me'. Harry complied, tapping it with the tip of his wand, and the parchment enlarged, words and phrases appearing to the paper to form the letter. After it had stopped growing, Harry scanned down the page to see who it was from; and found Hermione's name written on the bottom.  
  
"It's from Hermione!" he cried; just load enough to grab the attention of Ron and the others.  
  
"Well, read it out." Said Seamus, leaning over the table to try and get a better look.  
  
"Dear Harry, Ron and whomever else may be reading this," it started, "As you know, I have left Hogwarts, Earth for that matter, to my home Middle-Earth. I have gone because of the need for my skills, my longing to be home, and a threat that must be dealt with.  
  
"This threat is similar to the one you face in the wizarding world, but is much more severe. You have most likely read about Sauron the Deceiver, the ring of power and of Middle-Earth from the book Dumbledore gave you, but that only holds the past. The future is why I have come here; the future is why you must not.  
  
"I will not tell you anything else, save that I wish you not to worry. This is your last year at this fair school and I wish you make the best of it. Have fun, eat, drink and be merry and do not worry for I will return. I will send word when I can, but do not reply.  
  
"All my love, Hermione."  
  
Harry looked up from the letter, looking at his friends with wide, almost tearful eyes. It was true, she was an elf and she was in Middle-Earth. She was with the people they had read about, she lived, walked and fought on this land. She was away from them, and she didn't want them to come to her. As much as she loved them and as much as they loved her, she did not want them in her world. She wanted to do this on her own.  
  
All around him, Harry saw the others with tears in their eyes. Large, salty drops of water were running down each face, and it took a matter of minutes for him to realize that he too was crying. All eyes were red, their pupils milky, and from behind them there came a sadistic drawl that disturbed the peaceful moment. The cold, cruel voice laughed at them, making fun of the pain that they were enduring.  
  
"What's the matter Potter, realised that your life truly isn't worth living?" asked Draco Malfoy, his usual sneer planted on his pale face.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy. We're in no mood." Said Harry, his teeth clenched tightly in his jaw.  
  
"Hm, seems the Muddblood's gone from your little group. Please tell me she wised up and left the school." Said Malfoy, his arms crossed and a semi-hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Trust me Malfoy, you would not want to be where she is." Said Ron, his anger steadily rising.  
  
"Your right, I wouldn't. Who would want to be in the pitiful muggle world anyway? All they are is weak, and your friend's just the same." He said, his tone getting colder if that were possible.  
  
It was those words that pushed Ron and Harry over the edge, sending them lunging at Malfoy with their fists raised. Both managed to land a couple punches, Ron to his eye and Harry to his shoulder, but they were soon pulled back by Seamus, Dean and the rest of the company. Malfoy looked at them like they had gone mad, his eye blackening. Both boys strained against their restraints, wanting to hurt him even more than they had just did. The hall was looking at them, professors ready to step in at any time and students straining to get a good look at what was going on.  
  
"Don't you ever call Hermione weak! She is the strongest person you have ever seen, and she is in worse shape than we are!" cried Harry, his eyes blazing. "She is facing god knows what in some world that we haven't even heard of and you want to pick a fight with us! Big mistake!"   
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Malfoy, a confused look planted on his pale face.  
  
Before the boys could answer, the voice of the headmaster stepped in. He did not want anyone but the small group of Gryffindors to know of her disappearance and the truth behind it. "That is enough gentleman. Mr. Malfoy, please go to the Hospital Wing and Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, please join me in my office."  
  
As Malfoy left the hall and the two boys followed, they knew that they had made a large mistake in releasing even that small amount of information to Malfoy. He should never had said the things he did, but their words now caused suspicion from each student and staff member. Not one had been informed yet of Hermione's disappearance, not even McGonagall who was the deputy-headmistress, but they would all figure it out sooner or later. The students would undoubtedly come up with their own conclusions of why she was gone, a sick relative or capture by Death Eaters, but none would come close to the truth. They had to be extra careful.  
  
*  
  
Hermione watched as the dove flew off into the sky, disappearing as it neared the bright sun. She hoped that this letter would ease her friend's minds about her, but she was doubtful. They would worry about her anyways, even if she told them about the war or not. She new it was a mistake to give them that hint, but she had to tell them something or they would not believe her. She had to say something, anything, to make her leaving easier.  
  
She turned around, walking down the stairs to the main hall where Théoden was sitting on his chair. Aragorn and Gimli were sitting at a table, eating and smoking from a large pipe while Legolas stood. Eowyn stood near by, bringing another plate of bread over to the table. As she made her way over to Legolas, Hermione heard Aragorn, Gandalf and Théoden arguing over something, what to do about the recent Orc attack.  
  
"Sauron's forces have begun their attack." Said Gandalf, whom was sitting in a chair near Théoden. "He is using Saruman to destroy your people."  
  
"When the attack came they were unarmed. They had no warning." Said Eowyn, whom had gotten this news from her brother before he had left Rohan.  
  
"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. We must fight." Said Gandalf.  
  
"I will not risk open war." Said Théoden, looking at Gandalf with a stern gaze.  
  
"Open war is upon you, weather you would risk it or not." Replied Aragorn, returning the gaze of the king.  
  
"Last time I checked, Théoden not Aragorn was king of Rohan." Said Théoden, his voice steely. "I will decide what is right."  
  
"Send riders out, Eomer will surely come if his king calls." Said Aragorn. "You must fight to save your people."  
  
"Eomer will be a thousand leagues off by now." Said Théoden, standing and walking forward a little.  
  
"Then what do your propose?" asked Gandalf.   
  
"We will empty the city and flee to the safety of Helms Deep. The Hornburg has never failed to protect us and it will not fail again. I will not have my people slaughtered." Said Théoden.  
  
Hermione looked around her; her father showed no emotion to the choice of action, Gimli seemed quite content with both his full stomach and the decision. Legolas didn't show any concern to the choice of action, but it was Gandalf who seemed to not agree with it. He was hiding his disappointment quite well, but Hermione could see that he did not like Théoden's choice for his people.   
  
Hama was sent out to deliver the news to the citizens and Théoden left to get ready to depart. Hermione and the rest of the group went to get their weapons and horses, but Gandalf seemed to have another plan. As they entered the stables he began to give out instructions to Aragorn, mounting Shadowfax as he did so. As he got comfortable on the horse, he gave a final instruction before riding off into the day and out of the city. Once settled on their respective horses, Gimli on the back of Legolas' horse Arod, they rode out to meet Théoden as he left the city. They saw many people carrying sacks of possessions, food and clothes. Horses were laden with things the people could not carry and carts housed those who were not well enough or strong enough to walk the distance to the Hornburg. Théoden and his men rode in front; keeping watch, while Aragorn, Legolas and Hermione rode somewhat behind. It was to be a long, hard journey to Helms Deep.  
  
It had taken many long days to ride to the Hornburg, slow and tiresome was this journey and many were to exhaust to go much further. It was but a few miles away from safety when it was spotted. Two men had gone ahead to scout when there came a scream and the sound of a ferocious growl. Legolas, who had gone ahead, began to fire arrows at the large Warg that carried the Orc, finally managing to kill it with a few shots and a slice of his long knife. Hermione rode ahead of Théoden and his men to see the dead creature and Legolas moving towards the cliff that lied near by.  
  
"A scout!" he cried, fixing an arrow in his bow.  
  
Hermione mumbled a 'sonorous' spell and called to the others. "We're under attack!"  
  
Aragorn mounted Hasufel and rode towards her, Théoden and his men not far behind. Hermione drew her sword and prepared to fight, seeing far off in the distance a mass of Orcs and Wargs. Legolas stopped firing arrows as soon as they neared, and pulled himself up onto the horse in front of Gimli. It was not long until the attack began. Hermione found herself using her sword more than her wand, as it seemed most effective in disposing of the beasts, and she succeeded in killing many Orcs. The battle raged on, the villagers that could not fight being lead to Helms Deep by Eowyn, and many lives were lost in the fight. Hermione drew out her knife and flung it at the back of one of the Orcs that a man was having trouble with. She speared another with her sword and drew out her wand to fire a 'stupefy' spell at two more. This gave others a chance to kill the confused Orcs, who hadn't a clue as to what was going on around them. As she fought, she watched out for her companions, making sure that none were in trouble, but as far as she could see, none were.  
  
It took a while until the last Orc and Warg was killed, and by then all were thoroughly exhausted. Hermione dismounted Anya and walked around to fetch her knife. It wasn't until she heard Gimli's voice calling for her father that she started to worry.  
  
"Aragorn!" he called.  
  
"Aragorn!" called Legolas, worry in his voice.  
  
"Ada!" called Hermione running to Legolas' side.  
  
There was cruel laughter heard, from over near the cliff, and it came from a dying Orc. He was holding his chest and sniggering to himself.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Tell us now and I will ease your suffering." Said Gimli, putting the blade of his axe to the Orcs throat.  
  
"He took a little tumble off the cliff." Laughed the Orc, coughing as he did.  
  
"You lie." Said Legolas, grabbing the Orc by the scruff of his collar.  
  
As the Orc took it's last breath, Legolas saw a glimmer of something in his hand and pried it open to find the shimmering Evenstar, covered in a thick black blood. Hermione looked into his hand, just as the other let go of the orc's collar, and gazed at her mother's jewel. It was her prized possession and she had given it to Aragorn before he and the rest of the Fellowship left for the road. He had never taken it off.   
  
Théoden stood by the cliff, looking over into the water and rock below. He sighed heavily and looked at the trio with a heavy heart. Hermione, Gimli and Legolas walked over to the cliff and looked over, leaving the dead Orc in his place. They looked over and saw the water rushing over sharp rocks and the endless mass of brown rock making the narrow chasm. Hermione heard the rumbling off the water in her ears, pounding the truth of her fathers demise into her head. She sank to her knees, watching as her vision blurred and she saw runny landscape and sky.   
  
"He can not have departed from us so easily." Mumbled Hermione, salt tears falling down her pale cheeks.  
  
"Get the wounded on horses. Leave the dead." Said Théoden, turning to go.  
  
"He could still be alive! We should wait!" Said Hermione hatred burning in her eyes as she looked upon the king.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss, but we must leave quickly." Said Théoden, walking away towards his horse.  
  
Legolas put his arm around her and slowly pulled her up off the ground away from the cliff and towards the horses. He pocketed the necklace, making sure not to lose it, and kissed the side of her head as they near Anya. Hermione whipped away her tears and mounted Anya, taking the reins in her hands. As they rode off to meet the others at Helms Deep, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if somehow she could have prevented this. That she might have been able to save her father with some sort of spell or charm. That he would be here if she had been more observant, and less set on disposing of one orc after another. She wondered if all this fighting was worth it, worth losing a loved one. She looked over at Legolas and Gimli, finding their heads hanging and their expressions sad. Hermione looked away as she felt more tears forming in her eyes and looked ahead towards the direction of Helms Deep.  
  
It was a matter of hours before they reached the massive fortress known as Helms Deep. Hermione had never seen it in person, however she had read about Rohans protection in a book in her grandfather's library. It was very fascinating, the walls impenetrable and high so as to make for a harder attack for enemies. There were large spaces to have hidden forces behind the walls out of sight, so as to surprise the attack force with arrows or spears. For civilians, women, children and those who were too old or ill to fight, there were caves going deep into the backside of the mountain where food was stored. There was enough room in those caves to fit the city comfortably while they waited for battles to be fought and for Rohan to come out the victor. There was only one area in the Hornburg that could possibly be used to get through, however unlikely, and that was a grate at the base of one of the walls that was little more than a drain.  
  
Théoden led the group up the ramp leading into the fortress, and the massive doors were opened upon his command. A space had been cleared for the horses near the entrance, and once everyone was in the doors were closed and riders dismounted their horses. Once Hermione was off Anya, she followed some others to put the horses away, taking a glance at Gimli as he walked towards Eowyn, whom he had befriended, to tell her of Aragorn's departure. It seemed that the young Lady of Rohan had taken a liking to Hermione's father, and seemed curious as to his whereabouts. It didn't take long before she saw a tear drip down Eowyn's cheek and to see her depart from the main entrance hall. Hermione kept her head down after that.  
  
Once Anya was put away, Hermione went to stand with Legolas as he was keeping watch over the doors where Théoden dwelt. She stood still when she came to him, close to his side without making so much as a sound. She just wanted to be near him, just being close was enough. She didn't want to brake down again, all she wanted to do was do her job and get it over with. She just wanted to help win this war and end the death and destruction. She just wanted to see peace.  
  
"Cormamin niuve ele lle." Said Legolas, his voice low and soft.  
  
"Ro'ba." Said Hermione, in a slight state of shock.  
  
"Lle il anta de estela,"  
  
"Mankoi nai ro tuca'oar tuulo'sina palurin?" She asked, for she needed him here in this one.   
  
  
  
"I'men en' i Valar n'ataya, nan'sina i men en'nat." An uncomfortable silence followed.  
  
"Amin angayassë ho," said Hermione, tears forming in her eyes and spilling over to fall down her pale cheeks.  
  
Legolas pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into his chest. He whispered to her, his cheek resting on the top of her head lightly. He kissed her forehead and even shed a few tears of his own. As they stood together, Hermione's tears now falling silently, Eowyn came towards them and began helping some villagers with their things. She didn't look upon the couple but once, as she wondered what tie Hermione had with the late Aragorn.   
  
Hermione wept for many minutes and Legolas' shirt and tunic were toughly soaked with her salty tears. When she looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, he only smiled and kissed her cheeks and eyes. His lips were soft on her face and she laughed when he kissed her nose. He kept his arm around her, and they stood guard together for many hours, wondering what was going on behind the closed doors.  
  
*  
  
It had been many hours since they had arrived, and Théoden had never left his room. No one had come to call on him and Gimli seemed to be elsewhere. Eowyn helped around the fortress and came back every now and then to see if her uncle had come out of his room. Legolas and Hermione were now standing, once again, in silence. They had discussed all they could without any mention of Aragorn, but now it seemed unavoidable. All of a sudden, there was a commotion heard on the lower level. The gate had been raised and the sound of voices drifted up, confused and questioning. As Hermione listened, she heard Gimli's low voice rise up above the others; and it was joyful. There was silence and the soft tread of footsteps was heard coming up the stairs and towards the door. From around the corner, weary with travel and battle, came Aragorn. His cloak billowed about him and he smiled upon seeing the pair. Hermione's eyes grew wide upon seeing him and she ran toward him and embraced him firmly.  
  
"I knew you had not fallen. I knew it," she said, crying with joy.  
  
"I would never leave you like that." He said, pulling her close.  
  
As they broke their embrace, they walked over to Legolas, who held the Evenstar in his hand delicately and he smiled upon seeing his friend. "Le ab-dollen." He said jokingly.  
  
Aragorn smiled and watched as Legolas put the Evenstar in his hand. He took it, looking up at his friend before putting it on, in a silent thank you. He smiled at nodded at both of them, and walked through the door that they had been standing watch over, for he needed to speak to Théoden. Hermione and Legolas went to retrieve Gimli, wherever he might be and bring him to the room to discuss matters with Théoden. This was extremely important and should not be taken lightly, as Aragorn had pressed. Once gathered, Aragorn spoke about what he saw while returning to the Hornburg.  
  
"There is a massive army, over 10, 000 Uruk-hai marching from Isengard. They carry with them many weapons and strong shields. They vastly rival our own forces." Said Aragorn, sitting in a chair near Théoden.  
  
"How far off were they?" asked the king.  
  
"They will be here ere nightfall," answered Aragorn, letting out a long breath.  
  
"Let them come, let them come. We will protect the Hornburg and all the people who dwell within it. They are no match for this mighty fortress." Said Théoden, as he turned away from them.  
  
"My lord-" started Aragorn, however he was cut short by orders of the Lord of the Mark.  
  
"Get the women and children in the caves. Ready as many able men as possible. We must be ready for this battle." Ordered Théoden. "This, my lady, includes you as well."  
  
Hermione was slightly taken aback at the king's last orders. She was as capable as any man, even more so, in battle and had proven herself against the wolves of Isen. Yet she was to wait with the rest of the women; those whom were thought too weak to partake in battle.  
  
"My lord I would be of more use fighting then waiting," said Hermione. "My skills would certainty be of more use defending the Hornburg than wondering in the caves beyond."  
  
"You are capable of wielding a sword against a few Orc's, but I doubt how long you would be able to hold against a large host of creatures such as the ones that approach us." Said Théoden, his back still turned to her.  
  
"I hold enough power to protect myself and the ones I love. Being able to hold my own is no question." Hermione shot back, earning surprised looks from the other men that stood in the room.  
  
"You will do as I command," said Théoden, turning to her with a steely gaze. "Never question my orders."  
  
With a final glare Hermione turned around and swiftly left the hall, calls from her father and Gimli being heard from behind her. As she exited the doors, she caught the eye of Eowyn and saw in her eyes that she had seen displays like this many times. Hermione also saw that she too had been in this same situation, but had been powerless to do anything about it. The Lady of Rohan was just as strong as any other, but had been put in her place many times by her uncle; old protocol held fast in these times. Gambling on the skills of women was not a choice that the king was likely to make.  
  
Hermione soon found herself at the front of the wall, looking out at the land that dwelled beyond Helms Deep. Fury burned in her eyes and she felt flushed with anger. Back in the world where her friends were schooled, women and men were treated as equals in their strength and skill. Here, things were quite different. Hermione heard and felt someone approach, and felt the presence of Legolas even before he spoke. She wondered what his thoughts were on the subject, but also knew that he wanted to assure her safety above all else.  
  
"He is only doing what he has done for many years. This is what the king thinks is right." Said Legolas, looking at her as she gazed out over the land.  
  
"I hold more power than he has ever dreamed of. I can be of more help in this war, in this battle, if he would give me the chance." Said Hermione, not looking at him just yet.  
  
"You are quite stubborn melamin," said Legolas with a smile. "But that trait will not get you what you wish in the end."  
  
"You are right, but I know I can be of some use. He just has to see it." She said, turning to him and looking into his crystal blue eyes.  
  
"He sees it, he just does not want to believe it," Said Legolas. "You are strong, much stronger than most. I know that you would be able to survive this battle, but no-one wants to see you hurt."  
  
"I will not become hurt beyond repair, you know this. Please do not worry so." Said Hermione, smiling at his concern.  
  
"It cannot be helped melamin. I care for you too much not to worry," said Legolas.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, one of her first smiles in many days, and met his lips with a sweet kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck, as his hands came to rest on the small of her back. She felt a great relief at doing this, as she had not kissed him like this for many heart renching months. She felt alive once more, as if Legolas was pouring life back into her. He was her life support, the one thing that kept her going in the world, the one thing that mattered.   
  
When they parted, their faces flushed and their breathing shallow, smiles adorned both their lips. Each felt happier than they had in many a day and felt ready to face anything. Footsteps were heard near them, and both turned to see Gimli standing with a knowing smirk on his face. He gave a deep-throated chuckle and shook his head.  
  
"I thought you were going to talk to her," he laughed, looking upon the guilty pair. "Aragorn wants us back inside. You may have gotten your wish Lady Hermione."  
  
They followed him back inside to find Théoden sitting in a chair with a slightly defeated look upon his face. Aragorn showed not emotion, having been torn between the safety of his only daughter and the hope for the people of Rohan. Hermione stood a better chance at surviving this battle than most men who would inevitably be called to upon to fight. With her power, they just might stand a chance. Both heads turned as they trio entered and Aragorn sighed with sorrow. Théoden spoke:   
  
"Aragorn has told me of your skill and," he paused, trying to think of the correct word. "Talents. He informed me that your words were true. You do have power, and that could be an asset. You are allowed to fight."  
  
Hermione nodded her head, "Thank you lord."  
  
"You do not have to fight if you do not wish to. This is your choice, but I would rather see you safe in the caves than on the open battlefield." Said Aragorn.  
  
"I know, but I have been in situations like this before, though not always as brutal. I will be fine." Hermione assured, not wanting her father to worry.  
  
With a nod of his head the group left to the armoury where they found men, young and old being fitted with armour, shields and swords. Most had seen too many winters, others too few. Hermione felt a great sorrow for them, for they should not have to participate in this. They shouldn't have even had to witness this. Aragorn and Gimli were fitted with chain mail, as well as Hermione, which she charmed to fit her form. Once done she went to the caves that were full of anxious women and children, fear was on every face. She placed wards around the caves, simple yet surprisingly effective that would let no evil pass. She took one last look at the people left inside, sitting and waiting for something to happen, for all this to pass. She saw Eowyn among them, talking to one of the frantic women who was afraid for her son and husband. She saw a look in her eye that was unreadable, it could have been hate and anger, or jealousy and despair, but that was speculation. What she felt for the elf-witch going to battle would always be kept inside her until she had well past on. She would forever keep it alone.  
  
As Hermione walked out she heard that blast of a horn, not the ones that the Uruk's had that was deep and gritty, but was clear and bell-like. She had the faintest inkling of what it could be, but did not want to get her hopes up until she was truly sure. She ran from the caves and to the main stair where she saw her father welcoming the leader of the newly arriving force. Haldir of Lorien stood before her, along with him a large number of Lorien elves. As Aragorn moved away, Legolas stepped up and welcomed Haldir, the other elves moving to stand forward and erect in respect for the Prince of Mirkwood. As Hermione walked down she caught Haldir's eye and smiled at him, for she had known him for as long as she could remember. When she reached him, he gently kissed her hand, a smile upon his face.  
  
"Lady Hermione, it seems these times have brought you back to us." He said.  
  
"Mae govannen Haldir," she said, smiling to him.  
  
"It is quite a surprise to see you here among the people of Rohan. What brings you to this land?" said Haldir; speaking to the girl he had come to know as something of a little sister.  
  
"War brings people to many places they did not plan to be in," answered Hermione before stepping aside to let Théoden speak to the elf.  
  
"What brings you and your company to the Hornburg?" asked the king.  
  
"An alliance between men and elves once stood strong. We hope that it will be again." Said Haldir.  
  
"Maybe the old alliances will once again be forged. I thank you," said Théoden.  
  
As soon as Théoden and Haldir had finished discussing battle tactics, night began to fall and each man and elf took his or her positions along and behind the wall. Théoden stood farther behind the first line of people, two others with him. Elves lined the higher parts of the fortress, close to the rock of the mountain while others were on the ground, hidden from enemy eyes. Aragorn paced back and forth at the place near where Hermione, Legolas and Gimli stood. Hermione stood on Legolas' right side, while Gimli stood on the left, his head barely grazing the top on the wall. As the area became dark and black clouds began to loom overhead, Hermione drew out her wand. She was to fire the first shot, the killing curse. This curse was to be packed with as much power as she could muster, to lessen the enemy forces a little. If Peter Pettigrew could kill eleven muggles with one curse, why couldn't she do the same to a few Uruk-hai?  
  
As night grew on, thunder was heard from the sky above and as Hermione strained in the darkness, she could see, not even a league off, the light of enemy torches. The fight for Helms Deep was to begin.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, here's chapter three. I know I'm mean for putting Helms Deep off so long, but I can't help it. I want suspense. Anyway, please review!!!  
  
Here are any elvish translations I have used in this chapter. They are a mix (especially with the one I made up) of both Quenya and Sindar.  
  
Le ab-dollen- you're late  
  
My heart weeps to see thee like this.  
  
He is dead.  
  
You cannot give up hope,  
  
Why must he be brought away from this world?  
  
The ways of the Valar are strange, but that is the way of things.  
  
I miss him,  
  
Melamin- my love  
  
Mae govannen- well met  
  
Ada- father 


	4. The Battle of the Deep

A/N: And on to the next chapter. Here we are at Helms Deep!!! Let the battle begin!!!!   
  
Hermione felt the cold rain drench her skin, felt the tension around her, and could hear Legolas' heart beating, but she noticed none of it. As she stood on the wall, her wand drawn in front of her, she focused on drawing any magical ability, be it elven or no, to the spell she was about to perform. Her eyes were closed slightly in concentration and she barely noticed the tip of her wand glowing a brilliant white. As she stood there, her thoughts were on her magic; the many years that she had been taught at Hogwarts, the many battles she had fought with her friends and the many triumphs she had had. She thought of Harry and Ron who were now at Hogwarts, unaware of the terror she was about to face, and how they would always be with her. She thought of victory, and of courage, and of the brave and innocent men and elves that stood with her; most of which had done so against their will and with little knowledge. As her courage and her will to triumph grew, so did the light on her wand, and by the time the Uruk-hai had reached the fortress, the light was as great as if it had come from Dumbledore himself. Hermione heard a voice off to the side, the voice of Aragorn, and she listened to his instructions in elvish.  
  
"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" he cried, pacing as he did so.  
  
Hermione heard something else, but what it was exactly was hidden in a rumble of thunder. She saw Legolas and other elves ready their arrows in their bows and took out her own bow, but as she did so, she heard him say something at her side.  
  
"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc."  
  
They were ready. The stomping of the Uruk-hai was pounding in her ears and the load bellow of one rung out above them all. She felt a tingling in her fingertips and lower arm, the feeling slowly spreading. Hermione narrowed her eyes, focusing on the nearest group of Uruk's in her area and listened for her fathers call. Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, she heard his voice rise up and pointed her wand to the group that was set in her gaze.  
  
"Hermione!" he called.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" she yelled, her voice ringing out.  
  
Out of her wand shot a bright green light, spanning out over a small cluster of Uruk's. Many were momentarily blinded by the light, but after a little while, the light dulled and all that was left was a pile of dead Uruk-hai; their bodies lifeless and unmarred. By her count, no more than fifteen were dead, not much but much more in a second than in the span it would have normally taken. With that she lowered her wand, fixed it back in her belt and fixed an arrow in her bow. The Uruk-hai, after what they had just witnessed, were in a fierce uproar and began to charge at the fortress, but they were prepared. Aragorn's command rung out over the din.  
  
"Leithio i philinn!" he cried.  
  
Hermione let loose an arrow, another soon following, and over her head came many others, let loose from the bows of the hidden elves. More arrows were released from both elf and man and soon were retaliated by those of the Uruk's. Gimli was quite restless at this point, axe at the ready and seemingly hot in his hands. He was jumping up and down, wanting to get a look at what was going on, and finally got what he wanted. The Uruk-hai had thrown grappling hooks over the wall and were pulling latter's up to lean on the fortress.  
  
"Pendraid!" cried Aragorn, making Gimli very happy despite his lack of what the word meant.  
  
Uruk's climbed up the ladders at a great speed, and Hermione had soon put away her bow and had taken out her sword, killing the nearest Uruk that came in her path. She killed them as they came, seeing Legolas and Gimli do the same. Above the din, her ears caught the friendly voices of her companions, hearing them compare scores before going back to their tasks. It seemed Legolas was winning.  
  
Another Uruk came at her from the front, and she sliced off its hideous head, doing the same to the one that came after it. Finally having enough with the stupid ladder, she pulled out her wand and yelled a fire spell, burning away the rope and letting the ladder and numerous Uruk's to fall to the ground. More ladders came up, sending more Uruk-hai to take the place of the dead ones. Hermione fought with both sword and wand, rarely using her bow unless she felt the need. As she fought off one Uruk with her sword, giving it a swift stab in the chest, she yelled a severing charm to sever the head off another. The sickly smelling black blood drenched her cloths, but that was of little matter, and as she killed another one, it's blood spilling out over her arm, she began to smell the stench of death. Of both the innocent and the accused.  
  
As she fought, she heard her father shouting orders at the elves as he noticed things. An Uruk climbed the ladder beside her and stood about to attack, on the top of the wall. Hermione turned around from where she had been fighting and sliced her sword through the lower half of the creature before pushing it off the wall to let it die. Another took its place, coming towards her with its sword in front, swinging it madly. Before she could kill it, she felt the blade graze her arm and leave a mark through her shirt. She stabbed the Uruk in the chest, prying out her sword from the mail coat.  
  
The battle raged on, and Hermione, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn fought valiantly, and the Uruk's seemed to be losing, until there came a light in the darkness. From out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Uruk's loading two massive spiked balls into the drainage gap in the wall. She thought little of it until a large Uruk-hai came running out from the back of the group. In his hand was a torch, lit with white fire, and at that moment, everything seemed to slow.  
  
"Togo hon dad, Legolas!" cried Aragorn from a little ways away from where Hermione stood. "Dago hon! Dago hon!"  
  
Farther down she saw Legolas notch an arrow and fire it at the creature, it lodging itself in the Uruk's shoulder, but it did not slow. He fired a second, but it kept running, and before anyone could act, he had dove into the gap and the wall exploded, sending men and elves flying. Hermione was sent back several feet, landing on the hard stone of the wall. Quickly picking herself up off the floor, her head spinning and her limbs throbbing from the impact, she stumbled forward through the dust to find Uruk's streaming in through the open wall. Aragorn lied unconscious on the ground.  
  
Before she could go down to him, an Uruk had made it's way to her and had engaged her in combat, but luckily Gimli got down there in time. Slicing off its head, she looked back over the broken wall to see her father standing, motioning to elves to charge with him, his cried ringing out. Bringing out her wand she pointed it at the Uruk-hai charging towards Gimli and Aragorn, sending out another wave of green light that killed the first six. The ones down below were ready for the rest.  
  
"Aragorn! Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!" cried Théoden from where he stood.  
  
"Na Barad! Na Baraad! Haldir, na Barad!" yelled Aragorn, looking at Haldir who fought not more than ten feet from Hermione.  
  
Turning around, Hermione ran towards Haldir, meaning to follow him in their retreat. As she neared him, she saw an Uruk come up behind him, sword drawn, and she did not see him make any move to stop it. Taking out her knife she hurled it at the Uruk, making it land in its neck. Turning around from where he had been fighting, Haldir noticed her and smiled quickly, motioning for her to follow him. They ran quickly, killing anything in their path, and other elves joined them on their way to safety.  
  
As they neared the entrance to the keep, a band of three Uruk-hai came upon them. Their swords, dirtied with the blood of men and elves, were raised and their cruel smiles laughed at the party of elves through the darkness. Haldir and the elves behind Hermione looked ready to fight once more, but Hermione did not want them to disregard Aragorn's orders.  
  
"Go, now. I'll take care of them," said Hermione, pulling out her wand with her left hand.  
  
"I should not leave you alone my lady," said Haldir, his own sword drawn.  
  
"You shouldn't, but you will. Take these elves and go," said Hermione, more forcefully.  
  
With a nod, Haldir and the other elves left Hermione to deal with the Uruk's, which she did with one blast from her wand and two slices of her sword. With a quick look to make sure that no other Uruk-hai were on her tail, she made the last few steps to the keep where she found Gimli, Aragorn, Haldir and Théoden conversing. Men were bracing the gate against the many Uruk's who were fighting to get inside and the elves that Haldir had brought with him were helping them. With one look at the struggle that the force on the gate was causing, Hermione sheathed her sword and stood directly in front of the door. She raised her wand and pointed it at the door, mumbling a spell under her breath.  
  
"Habui Porta," She whispered, a spell to hold the gate against the Uruk's.  
  
After a moment, the gate seemed to hold. There was no need of the men and elves bracing it. All that was needed was for Hermione to keep the spell up as needed. The Uruk's were locked from the outside for the moment, but until Hermione grew too weak to keep the spell up, until she felt her strength drain, they would need to defeat them. As Hermione stood, her wand still raised and her eyes, unblinking on the door, she felt another pair of eyes on her. Those of Théoden King who was standing behind her with a look of confusion and surprise on his face. He never knew that someone who seemed so helpless and defenceless could be so powerful. He never could have imagined that she would have lasted this far, and was now holding the gate from its impending destruction.  
  
Some time past while Hermione held the gate. The elves and men had gone back to the battle and Théoden had continued to direct his men. Hermione hadn't seen her father, Gimli or Legolas in quite some time. Suddenly, she heard Théoden yell for everyone to pull back to the keep, to retreat. Hermione felt her strength draining as she fell to one knee. All of the spells she had performed, all of the energy she had used, had weakened her. She would not be able to hold the gate for much longer, and then the Uruk's would come and all would have been in vain.  
  
"Board up the gate," said Hermione, her voice strained.  
  
"What?" asked Théoden, walking over to her.  
  
"I said, board up the gate. I cannot hold it much longer and when I can't the Uruk's will be free to come inside. Now do it," said Hermione, the last part but a whisper.  
  
With a nod, Théoden called men over to bar the gate with wooden planks and shields. Hermione felt the spell fading, the gate would not hold much longer. Her eyes became heavy, her breathing shallow, and her grasp on her wand was becoming loose. Soon she would drop it and the planks and shields would have to hold until they could make it to the hall of the keep. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn come from above, weary from battle. She vaguely registered Legolas and Aragorn kneeling beside her, or their words. Her strength was now very minimal and, with one last ounce of strength, she held the gate a little longer before her wand fell to the floor. Hermione fell on her hands and knees, her limbs shaking and her face pale. She did not think that she had the strength to stand, let alone walk, and so she slid to the floor where she slipped into brief unconsciousness.  
  
*  
  
When she awoke, Hermione found herself in the hall of the keep, sitting in a chair while she heard her father and Théoden talking. As she regained her focus, she found that the king had a blank expression on his face. He was in shock of his loss.  
  
"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" asked Aragorn who received no answer. "Is there no other way?"  
  
"There is one passage," said one of Théoden's men, Gamling. "It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are to many."  
  
"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass." Said Aragorn. "And barricade the entrance."  
  
Théoden took a step forward from where he stood, his eyes wide. "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"  
  
There was a pause. Aragorn seemed to be digesting his words, thinking it out. What could men do? What could anyone truly do? Hermione sat up in her chair and made to stand up, wanting to know exactly what was going on since she had slipped away. One hand held the arm of the chair and she stood, on shaky unstable legs. Hermione took a step forward and stumbled, being caught in Legolas' arms.  
  
"Hannon le," whispered Hermione, looking up at him. He smiled lovingly at her.  
  
"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." Said Aragorn suddenly.  
  
A fire was lit in Théoden's eyes. "For death and glory." He said.  
  
"For Rohan and for your people." Said Aragorn.  
  
"The sun is rising," said Gimli out of nowhere, making an astute observation.  
  
Aragorn looked distant for a moment, like he was remembering something, and looked at the window, it's light streaming in. "Yes, yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time." Said Théoden.  
  
"Yes!" cried Gimli, running up the steps to where the horn was kept.  
  
"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deed awake. Now for wrath! For ruin! And a red dawn!" cried Théoden, mounting the horse that had been brought to him.  
  
"Are you sure you should ride?" asked Legolas in a whisper.  
  
"Yes. I'll be fine I assure you." Hermione whispered back.  
  
"That's what you said before," said Legolas.  
  
"I mean it," said Hermione.  
  
The horses were brought and all mounted, but as Hermione began to regain her strength, little by little, Legolas could tell the she would not last long. Even elves had a point where they should stop to rest and Hermione had reached that point. After all the power and strength that she had used she was weak and her eyes were almost half-closed. She needed rest, Legolas could see that. She would not make it much longer.  
  
Once all were saddled, they stood before the door, waiting for Théoden to move forward. With a cry, "FORTH EORLINGAS!" they opened the door and rode forward, slashing at the Uruk-hai as they rode through. The rode until they came to the bridge, just outside the gate of the Hornburg. They rode in single file, killing as they went. They rode down into the mass of Uruk's, many men and elves following. In the midst of the battle, Aragorn looked up to the east where he saw the sun rising and a white rider standing at the top of the hill.  
  
"Gandalf," he breathed, looking at him as he stood against the sun.  
  
Another rider came up beside him, Eomer on his steed. He lifted up his arm and spoke, more riders coming up beside and behind him and Gandalf. Théoden too looked up from battle and saw him, breathing his name as if it were fresh air. Suddenly, the mass of riders began to come down the hill, riding towards the Uruk-hai. A group of them looked towards the oncoming force, shielding their eyes from the bright light on the sun. Once they were close, the riders of the Rohirrim jumped into the momentarily blinded Uruk's, catching them off guard and engaging them in battle.  
  
Hermione, who had gained back some of her strength, was putting it to good use. She fought as if she wasn't tired, as if her sword didn't feel weighed down in her hand, too heavy to lift and wield. It was not long before many Uruk's had been killed and the remaining fled, leaving their dead lying alongside the dead men and elves. The sun had risen, it's light shining out over the mass of bodies, riders and warriors. Hermione smiled when she saw it, the night having seemed like days, like weeks. Looking around her, she saw everyone cheering. Gandalf held his staff high, the sun gleaming off the white wood. Gimli, who had come down from where the horn was kept, was standing on the bridge with his axe raised in victory. Théoden seemed to be quite pleased with the outcome of the battle, cheering loudest overall.  
  
"Victory! We have victory!" he cried, raising his sword.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn rode over to her, their horses on either side of her. Hermione looked over to them and smiled, they had won. They had survived. "Had I not said I would be well?" she asked Legolas, grinning.  
  
"You did say that," he said, smiling back.  
  
"You did well Hermione. I never should have doubted you," said Aragorn, looking at his daughter.  
  
"You didn't. You just wanted to see me safe." She said, smiling at him.  
  
"One battle has been fought, and this time won," said Gandalf, riding up in front them. "Let us hope that other battles have had similar outcome."  
  
"Talk of that will be for later. Now is a time for rest; rest and discussion." Said Théoden, too coming up in front of Hermione and the others.  
  
"There is no rest for the weary," said Hermione, smiling a little.  
  
"For some, no, but for you my lady as well as others, the weary will get the rest direly needed." Said Théoden.  
  
Without another word they rode back towards the fortress. Hermione, despite her words, was in need of rest and the sooner a suitable place was sought she would sleep until the end of time. As she dismounted, she gazed out over the battlefield, seeing many innocent and valiant, evil and bloodthirsty, brave and frightened figures on the cold, wet ground. Until matters were sorted out there they would lay, having found peace among the wretchedness and cruelty of the world. Hermione shed a tear for them, it leaving a wet line on her pale, tired and dirty face. After a moment she turned away, following Legolas and Gimli back into the hall and towards a bench where they sat, lying back against the wall. Hermione rested her head against Legolas' chest and closed her eyes, as she had grown accustomed to it during her stay at Hogwarts. As she slipped off, however, she could not help but think of the last words of Gandalf,  
  
"The battle for Helms Deep is over, the battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits, somewhere in the wilderness."   
  
A/N: Here is the Helms Deep chapter. I know that it is a little short and all, but that's just how it turned out. Please review and I really hope you liked it.  
  
Translations:  
  
A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!- Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!  
  
Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc- Their armour is weak at the neck and underneath the arms  
  
Leithio i philinn!- Release the arrows!  
  
Pendraid!- Ladders!  
  
Togo hon dad, Legolas!- Bring him down, Legolas!  
  
Dago hon! Dago hon!- Kill him! Kill him!  
  
Na Barad! Na Baraad! Haldir, na Barad!- To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir, to the Keep!  
  
Hannon le- Thank you 


	5. What Kept Him Fighting

A/N: Chapter five is here! Please review!!!  
  
Hermione did not know how long she slept or what happened during that time, but when she awoke she was alone in the hall. Legolas and Gimli were gone, as were Aragorn, Théoden and his men. The stone hall was as silent as a tomb, the only sound reaching Hermione's elven ears being that of birds and the distant clamour of armour. Rising from the wooden bench she walked towards the closed doors, opening them to find many of the surviving people of Rohan mourning their dead. The stench of decay lay heavy in the air, as well as the stench of sadness. Many had died that night, fighting bravely for family and home. Hermione walked out towards a lookout post, where one of Théoden's men had previously stood, and gazed out over the bloodstained land. The once brown soil was now black and red and all who looked upon it felt a great sadness placed upon their hearts. For the valiant, and at times innocent, men who had fought against the hoard of Uruk-hai were all but dead, leaving behind families, friends, and their homes as they had left this mortal coil. Few were the times that Hermione had seen death. The most recent and vivid being the death of Cedric Diggory, his lifeless body being clutched in Harry's hand. The soulless eyes wide and horrified at the last words that he had heard; "Kill the spare". Yes she knew. Harry had told her everything that had happened and even now it was difficult to believe that one boy of fourteen had survived it when most full-grown wizards would have fallen.  
  
"Bring him over to the right! That's it, steady on," Said a man far off in the distance, carrying a body of one of Théoden's men.  
  
Sighing heavily Hermione walked away from the post and down the steps to the open and partially destroyed gate. There she could see two piles, one of men and elves and the other of Uruk's. Mixing the dead would have been disrespectful, as putting such creatures of goodness and valour with ones of such evil and disdain would do. As she took a step forward, Hermione saw a man carrying the body of a small boy, no more than twelve. His arms hung limply towards the ground and his blonde head rested easily on the man's forearm. His eyes had been closed, the blue never able to see light again, but moments before they were full of sadness and helplessness. The boy had been too young to fight, too inexperienced in the ways of battle. Upon meeting his fate, in the hands of one horrible Uruk-hai, his last thoughts had been of his mother whom he wished to see more than anything. He had wished to be in her arms, letting her sing him to sleep, instead of being cut across the chest by one gruesome and bloodthirsty beast. He was then placed upon the pile, his mother, sister and smaller brother crying for him as they had done for his father who now lay next to him.  
  
Hermione turned her head, feeling tears forming once again. As horrible an ordeal as this had been, she did not want to cry. Crying would mean reverting back to the young, weak little girl that she had first been upon arriving at Hogwarts. The one who threw her arms around her best friends neck before he walked to face the Dark Lord. The one who had cried upon seeing her other friend lying on the marble of a giant chessboard. The one who had locked herself up in her room, crying herself to sleep once she had gotten Ron safely to the Hospital Wing and herself healed. She would not be that little girl, who was learning first hand the cruelty of the world outside the House of Elrond.   
  
Behind her she heard footsteps, those that she knew so well, those of her father. Hermione turned around and looked at him, the kind yet gruff features that she knew so well looking at her with a comforting gaze. He knew what she saw and what she was thinking of, he always seemed to know. He had gone to check on her when he had found her down here. He had been helping to lye the elves and men, sifting through the foul and broken Uruk's. Many young men he had found, many elves that he had known or spoken to and many old men who had seen far to many winters. Yet he would not tell her of that. He would not speak of the decay that surrounded him and his daughter.  
  
"Well rested I would hope," said Aragorn, smiling softly at her.  
  
"Yes. I would sleep for a thousand years if I was not needed, but in the while between now and the end of the battle I feel better than before I departed from Hogwarts." Said Hermione, failing to return the smile.  
  
Aragorn saw the sorrowful look in her blue eyes and put a hand on her shoulder, giving a light squeeze. "Do not feel saddened, Hermione. They fought and perished for the freedom of all. Their deaths were not in vain." He said.  
  
"One would assume I would know this but," she said, pausing to look out at the destruction. "How would victory come from such a killing?"  
  
"A wise question, but one that can be answered in many ways and is not up to one person," said Aragorn, kissing the top of her head gently. "I must help, but we are to leave soon after everything is sorted out. Prepare for a quick departure."  
  
Aragorn walked off, leaving Hermione standing in the gateway looking out after him. It seemed that much had been decided while she had been regaining her lost strength. With one last look she turned away and walked to the stables to prepare Anya to set out. Upon arriving she found the person whom she was most unlikely to meet. Lady Eowyn, niece to the king prepared her uncles horse. She laid a parcel of food and water in a leather satchel, attaching it to the saddle, and when she looked up she nearly screamed of fright. The soundless steps of Hermione were not heard and seeing her there so suddenly was quite a shock and one that was unexpected. When she had composed herself, Eowyn nodded to her and spoke,  
  
"My lady, what brings you to the stables?"   
  
"I am here to prepare my horse for the upcoming departure from the Hornburg." Said Hermione in a most regal fashion.  
  
There was silence as Hermione walked over to Anya and began to brush her with a borrowed comb. "They say that you fought as well as any man. They say that you were weakened terribly in the battle." Said Eowyn, watching her for a moment.  
  
"What they say is true, yet I thought I proved myself more to your uncle than to them." Said Hermione, not looking up at the white lady.  
  
"What exactly do you mean?" asked Eowyn, puzzled.  
  
"I was not permitted to partake in the battle, as was your uncles wishes and even when I was he seemed quite displeased. I assume I have changed his mind on such matters," said Hermione, looking up for a moment.  
  
At that Eowyn ceased her questions and quickly finished preparing Théoden's horse. When she had finished she began to walk towards the entrance to the stables, but before she had made it to the door, she stopped. She looked at Hermione, taking in the dark haired elf in the stall next to her. "No woman has ever been able to partake in battle under the kings very nose, yet you showed bravery and I will give you that, but no one has spoken to me in such a manner." She said for the tones they had used were cold and unwelcoming.  
  
"In times of war and after battles such as these, a pleasantry between strangers seems rather trivial." Said Hermione, looking at the white lady a glare making it's way to her fine features.  
  
"Strangers we are, and it seems that strangers we will remain," said Eowyn, walking out of the stables. Her dress billowed out behind her, and even in the seriousness of the day Hermione was reminded of Snape and his dramatic way of leaving a room.  
  
"Estel informed me you had awoken," said a new voice, Legolas.  
  
Hermione turned to him and smiled. He was fully healed from the battle, not a scratch marring his princely features, and he walked over to her, leaning against the post near the stall. Hermione felt somewhat relieved at seeing him, for she had not seen Legolas since she had fallen asleep, and not even the elf's moving had awoken her previously that morning. She stopped her brushing when he spoke and the pair began to let relief set in at seeing the other alive and well after such toil.  
  
"It seems you have not taken kindly to the white lady," said Legolas, smiling.  
  
"It puzzles me why I do not like her, but no one can get along with everyone." Said Hermione, setting the comb down.  
  
"That is true, yet you are usually a friendly person towards all. It does seem puzzling now I have time to consider it," said Legolas, not moving towards her.  
  
Hermione frowned a little and she noticed Legolas' smile widen a bit. He always told her she was cute when she frowned. After a moment Hermione found the need to change the subject. "How is Gimli?" she asked.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Still reeling that I have beaten his count. It has been hours yet he will not let it go." Said the elf.  
  
Hermione giggled, thinking of the stubborn dwarf. "Will he ever be satisfied with his results even if they do not outscore your own?"  
  
"Not likely," said Legolas. "That dwarf is the most stubborn of his kind that I have ever had the opportunity to meet."  
  
"Stubbornness seems to be a trait shared between the two of you," giggled Hermione.  
  
"I am not stubborn." Said Legolas firmly, looking upon his love with jesting eyes.  
  
"You have your moments," said Hermione, gazing right back at him.  
  
"Just like someone else I know," Legolas said, smiling at her once again.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again, looking at the elf from the corner of her eye. She stepped towards him, coming to stand beside him and they stood there for a long while. Despite their acute hearing and wonderful eyesight the world and all its sounds seemed to melt away for the moment and all that they could see and hear were each other. They didn't speak, they didn't move, but after some time, before anyone could interrupt them, Legolas turned slightly and captured Hermione's lips in his own. It was a soft kiss, slow and wonderful, and Hermione welcomed it joyfully. They had a moment of peace.  
  
*  
  
"How could you have been so careless? How could you have let you emotions take control of you? You could have ruined everything because of some silly feud between you and Malfoy. You could not let it go, give him the upper hand for once, no. You had to tell the whole school that Hermione was gone. You might not have used the exact words, but you did just that. Why did you have to be so stupid?" cried Lavender.  
  
After being chewed out by the Headmaster, Harry and Ron had sat back in their dorms being told off by Lavender Brown. She was absolutely furious at their little display that they had made in the Great Hall that morning, and even after a half hour she was still going on about it. Classes were about to start, the first in quite some time that would not include Hermione, and despite all that had occurred they were a little sad at that. She had always loved her classes; wanting to know as much as humanly possible and when that was not enough she would retreat to the library where she would learn more. As potions class drew nearer and nearer with every second, the thought that she would not be there to either help them with their brewing or keep them from murdering Professor Snape was saddening. After all, she was the only one to have a voice in that class, and the silence would be quite unbearable without her to fill the void.  
  
"Lavender, we understand. It was stupid and rash and we will think next time before we act or speak. Can we go to class now?" said Harry as Lavender had paused for breath.  
  
"Class? Oh, right," said Lavender, having forgotten about it completely with Hermione to remind her.  
  
The group who had been sitting in the dorm grudgely made their way to the dungeons where they would spend two torturing periods with one Professor Severus Snape. When they arrived, it seemed that the professor was still mulling things over in his head about what had occurred in the Great Hall that morning. Dumbledore had not gotten around to informing the staff of the situation, as so much had happened between that time and now.  
  
"As the potions we have been making need this extra time I shall here no complaining or whining from you all, do I make myself clear?" said Snape, glaring at the class with his cold black eyes.  
  
The class nodded glumly, their Sunday now wasted on a difficult potions assignment. "Now find your partners from the previous lessons and get your potions from the store cupboard. And be quick about it!" said Snape.  
  
Harry and Ron rose from their seats and walked over to the cupboard along with the rest of their classmates and grabbed their cauldron. When they sat back down they noticed a forlorn looking Neville, starring blankly at the pages of his textbook. After a moment the pair realised something; Hermione had been his partner for the short period of time that she had attended class.  
  
"Mr. Longbottum, who is your partner?" asked Snape, glaring down at the poor boy.  
  
"H-Hermione Granger, sir," said Neville, still frightened of the potions master.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Granger seemed to be the topic of discussion this morning. Does anyone know where she is?" said Snape, turning to look at Harry and Ron. "Potter, Weasley, where is Miss. Granger?"  
  
Ron gulped, not knowing what to tell him. However, Harry came to the rescue as he often did. "That is not something we are allowed to tell you, sir. The Headmaster should tell you."  
  
Snape snarled at them, turned around and walked back to his desk. He sat down with a great flourish and began to write on some parchment, leaving his class to their assignment. It seems a talk with the Headmaster was direly needed, and he was not the only staff member who thought so.  
  
Once the seventh years had finished attending to their potions, Severus locked up this classroom and made his way to the staff room. On his way there he met other fellow professors, Minerva McGonagall, Fidilus Flitwick and Hagrid among them. When they arrived they found the Headmaster to be there already, sitting at the head of the long table with his hands folded neatly in front of him. He smiled and greeted them upon their entrance and Severus sat down next to Silvia Sinistra who had been there before him. Once all were seated, Dumbledore began.  
  
"As all of you heard this morning at breakfast, Miss. Hermione Granger is missing from Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore. "Her whereabouts have been privileged to myself and her friends, the Messer's Potter, Weasley, Longbottum, Finnigin and Thomas and the Misses Brown, Weasley and Patil."  
  
"Where has she gone, Albus? She would never leave this school out of her own free will in such dark times." Said Minerva, who had always taken a shine to the child.  
  
"Over the past year Miss. Granger has attended few classes and has not been herself. Even in these times we had no idea what she might have done." Said Albus.  
  
"But where has she gone? Is she safe? What has happened to her?" asked Fidilus, hovering a few feet off his chair.  
  
Albus smiled sadly and began to inform his staff of exactly who Hermione was and where she came from. He tried to divulge as little about the world as possible, yet also tried to put their minds at ease. It seemed the Hermione had affected not only the students, but the teachers as well. She had left a lasting imprint on the school of Hogwarts that would stay with the school forever more. When he had finished his speech, the professors were left in a stunned silence. All were worried about the young she-elf, even Severus Snape.   
  
"Should we go after her? Try to bring her back?" asked Severus, earning surprised glances from his fellow co-workers.  
  
"She brings great talent to Middle-Earth, Severus. To take that away in a time of crisis might do great damage to the world." Said Albus, facing the man.  
  
One by one the staff dispersed, leaving to roam the hallways, to their offices or their private chambers. However, those members of the Order of the Phoenix stayed behind. With Hermione's talent and knowledge they had thought she could be a vital member of the Order, along with Harry Potter. She had worked with them on and off for the past two years before she had stopped caring about this world. She had spent many long nights looking over scrolls and large dusty volumes to get any information they had needed at the time. She was now a part of their team, of their cause.  
  
"What about the Order, Albus?" asked Minerva.  
  
"Yes. She may or may not return to this world, so nothing is clearly set if she will continue her work. Contact Sirius and Remus and tell them they will no longer receive information from her, but should not come to the school. They will be informed at the meeting in two weeks time." Said Albus, stroking his beard as he spoke.  
  
Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had been roaming the country for the past two years, following Death Eaters, listening in on their meetings and acting as spies, reporting it all back to the Order at Hogwarts. Anything that they needed cleared up such as magical articles, spells or anything of the like was researched by Hermione and the information sent back to them. At present the pair were now somewhere in Ireland, tracking the movements of a couple of Death Eaters and would most likely send a need for information soon. Yet as Albus told his deputy-headmistress of what to send them, he knew that their concern would send them here no matter what they were told.  
  
"You know that Sirius and Remus will want to come back Albus," said Silvia. "They care too much for the safety of Harry, Ron and Hermione to stay away when something goes wrong with one of them."  
  
"They will be here within days," Said Fidilus.  
  
"Minerva, I would like it if you would inform them. Try to be as discreet as possible so as not to cause alarm." Said Albus.  
  
"But-" started Minerva.  
  
"No. They will be fully informed when they arrive for the next meeting. Until then Hermione is either ill, visiting family, overloaded with schoolwork or anything else you wish to tell them. Nothing more." Albus said firmly.  
  
With a sad nod Minerva left the room to go to her office where she would write a letter to her former pupils telling them of Hermione's illness and her Head duties keeping her from working with the Order. She would send it off and then sit in her office, grading papers half-heartedly while she thought of the girl and the dangers she would be facing.   
  
The professors would not be as harsh on their students that day. They would not scold or give out detentions or take off points. Even though Hermione had attended very little class that year she had still been at Hogwarts. She was still seen at meal times and wandering the halls. During the winter she was seen at the back of the classroom or doing her work with little spirit. Now she was no longer on the grounds or even in this world, and the spirited and bright student that used to grace the halls of Hogwarts and make the professors proud that they had chosen this profession was no more. She was gone and a piece of Hogwarts had gone with her.  
  
*  
  
Harry Potter sat outside on the grounds, underneath a tree that sat beside the lake. The giant squid was lazily waving its tentacles in the air, sending out a light spray with them. Harry was not looking at anything in particular. He was not hearing the birds or noticing that Fang, Hagrid's large boarhound was barking loudly only half a mile away. He barely noticed Ginny walk over and sit beside him, the sister of his best friend. All he cared or thought about was his best friend Hermione and what she was doing, far off in another world.  
  
"Harry, Harry," said Ginny next to him, resting a hand on his arm. "You should come inside, lunch is starting soon."  
  
Harry didn't make any move to even look at her. Going to lunch this afternoon was of little matter to him. As he made no response, Ginny made another attempt. "Harry, please come inside. No one has seen you since this morning and we're all worried that you've gone and done something stupid now that Hermione's gone." She said softly.  
  
"I read everything in that book, Gin. Every last bit of it. They have a dark lord, just like us, and he is a million times worse. And she's there. In a world where she could die without a thought of those damn creatures, Orcs or whatever they're called." Said Harry, his eyes on the ground.  
  
"She knows the world, Harry. She has lived there for eleven years and through most of the summers that she wasn't at the Burrow. She...should be alright." Said Ginny.  
  
"But what if she's not? What if something's happened and she has no way to call for help. What if-" said Harry, stopping as tears formed in his eye's. For the past few days he had been angry with Hermione for keeping such a large secret and for leaving, but now he was scared. Scared for her and scared for himself. Scared that he may never see her again.  
  
Ginny was quite shocked when Harry broke down. He had been through so much, was going through so much that it had all been too much for him. Yet, through all of the struggle and through all of the pain he had made it, but it wasn't until now that she knew why. It was because of his friends that he had found a reason to live and to fight, a reason to be strong and keep going when all seemed so hopeless. They were his backbone, his light, and now one was gone, the one who had been through it all. She had been through fire, through fights, through petrifaction and through time all for him. Ever since first year Hermione had been they're for him, only one fight in there third year tearing them apart for a period of time. Now she might never come back. He might lose what he was fighting to protect, what had kept him fighting.  
  
"Oh Harry," said Ginny, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a hug. After a few moments Harry pulled her towards him and buried his face in her shoulder. Ginny felt his tears wet her robes, but she didn't mind. It only took a few seconds to realise that she, too, was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Harry once he had pulled away, whipping his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"Don't be. You deserve to have a good cry, after all, she was-is your best friend." Said Ginny, smiling slightly and thankful that her slip-up hadn't been noticed.  
  
"I shouldn't be getting all weepy in front of you though. I'm supposed to be the strong one, right?" he said, smiling to himself.  
  
"You don't have to be every minute of every day. You are just like anyone who has lost their best friend in some form. You have a right to be upset and cry just like everyone else." Said Ginny, still sitting in front of him.  
  
Harry sighed; being a normal teenager for once didn't seem to be in the cards for him. It seemed that he never would be normal. "I guess you're right Gin. I mean, I should get to drop the whole 'boy-who-lived' thing at least once eh?"  
  
"Of course," said Ginny, most tears falling down her face and both began to laugh. Tears fell down their cheeks; sadness was in both their hearts, yet they laughed. They laughed and they cried together.   
  
A/N: Here is the fifth chapter! I really hope you like it. Oh, and in case you're confused, the Harry Potter part takes place right after it left off. It's not in-sync with the LOTR part of the fic. 


	6. I Will Not Sail

A/N: And once again this chapter begins with the HP world. Please read and review! I hope you like it!  
  
Remus Lupin was not the happiest of wizards. It had been a few days since the last full moon, the Death Eaters had eluded them and he was tired and hungry. He had long lines on his pale face, dark circles under his eyes and he could swear he had some new grey hairs on his head. His friend and partner Sirius Black was in slightly the same state, although instead of being quiet he was cursing the two Death Eaters to high heaven. The past few days had not boated well for the pair.  
  
"Sirius, I think we should rest. It's getting late and the Death Eater's will most likely be resting as well," said Remus, looking at his friend.  
  
Sirius swore loudly before turning to his friend, taking in the exhaustion that Remus portrayed. They did need to rest. "Alright, but at dawn we move. I want to actually see them tomorrow." He said.  
  
Remus nodded before settling himself down at the base of a tree, taking in the deep Irish forest and the clean air. He closed his eyes halfway and prepared to depart into the land of Nod. Sirius sat beside him, slightly more alert than he. As Remus found sleep coming to him, the blissful darkness that would send him sweet dreams, he heard a noise from above. It was the sound of a bird; most likely an owl and it came from directly above them. Opening his eyes and lifting his head, Remus found that indeed it was an owl, one he recognized as a school owl from Hogwarts. Wondering why a Hogwarts owl was in this part of Ireland, as he knew that he had not sent anything to Hermione in a month or so, he stood and gazed up at the circling scavenger. Sirius followed his movements, coming to stand beside him. As they were now in plain sight of the feathered messenger, the owl swooped down and landing on Sirius' out-stretched arm. It extended its right leg, showing a parchment letter tied to it with a piece of twine. Sirius used his free hand to un-tie the letter and once it was safely in his hand the owl took off back to Hogwarts.  
  
"What does it say Sirius?" asked Remus, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"It's from McGonagall. She says that Hermione is sick and overwhelmed by her Head duties and can not do any research for us." Said Sirius, scanning the letter. "It doesn't say anything more accept that we should be at the meeting in two weeks."  
  
"That's odd. Hermione would never stop helping the Order for any reason; be it illness or other commitments." Said Remus, looking over Sirius' shoulder to read the letter himself.  
  
"I know, but we're not at the school now. We don't know what's going on there so much as with Hermione." said Sirius.  
  
"This is an odd letter. It doesn't hold any of Minerva's authority. It seems, almost sad in the way she had worded it," said Remus, taking it out of Sirius' grasp and reading it over. "Something's wrong here."  
  
"If something's wrong with Hermione than something might be wrong with Harry. They're usually getting into trouble together," said Sirius, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Could be,"  
  
"We should go. No, we ARE going. Screw this mission and screw the Death Eaters. Something is defiantly wrong here and I want to know what it is." Sirius said walking in the direction they had just come.  
  
"Sirius, we've been tracking these two for weeks, we can't stop now," protested Remus.  
  
"I know that, but I want the truth. Besides, if something happens to Harry, Ron or Hermione it usually involves the Dark Lord," said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, Sirius, Padfoot!" said Remus as his friend walked back through the woods, destroying weeks of work and careful planning. They had spent quite a good deal of time preparing for the Death Eater meeting that had been held a few months prior to their woody excursion. The pair had carefully eavesdropped on the meeting, only to discover that two of the Death Eaters, Nott and Leason, were coming to Ireland to retrieve something for Voldemort. They weren't sure of what it was and what it was for, as the term used was foreign to their ears. None the less they had followed, packing supplies and taking careful precautions. They had followed their apparition into the outskirts of a small town and only for a week or so had they been following them in the woods. Now, so close to succession, Sirius had derailed everything they had worked for. It wasn't to say that Remus wasn't concerned for Hermione. He had taught her and knew that nothing would keep her away from class, her studies or anything else that involved a book and a trip to the library. This news was somewhat startling, but perhaps their was a logical explanation. Hermione might have been persuaded by Harry or Ron that she had taken on too much and should take a break. Cold season was still present so a slight bug was understandable. Yet there was something odd about the whole situation. Remus could smell it.  
  
*  
  
When prepared to depart from the Hornburg, the company gathered in the main hall of Helms Deep. Hermione had previously sent out a letter to her friends, telling them that she was alright and reminding them to study for their NEWTS. At present she sat anxiously on her horse, waiting patiently for the party chosen to set out to assemble and prepare themselves. The plan of action, so to speak, was to set out for Isengard, at the orders of Gandalf. The women and children of Edoras were to prepare to leave with the remaining guards who were staying behind to burry the bodies of the dead and burn the decaying Uruk-hai. A little ways away from the bodies, however, stood possibly one of the oddest things Hermione had ever encountered. It was a small forest, blocking their way out. It was similar to the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, just as dense and foreboding and full of things that may or may not be dangerous to un-suspecting wanderers. However, the forest, while similar to the one in the world of Hogwarts, was actually more like a piece of Fangorn planted in front of the deeping wall. Hermione half suspected Merry and Pippin to wander out and wave cheerily to them, wondering what adventures had occurred in their absence. However, the forest lied still and quiet, not a noise of either bird or beast, and certainty not that of a hobbit, came from the wood.   
  
"My lady, you have faired well in this war," said a voice from her side, that of Gandalf the White.  
  
"I fair not well enough," Hermione answered.  
  
"If the blood of your father flows through you, than you will fair far better than most ever will," said Gandalf.  
  
"Your words hold wisdom that I will never amount to, but I cannot help but wonder if these moments I spend with the ones I love should be treasured, for they could be their last," said Hermione, head bowed.  
  
"That, my lady, does hold wisdom that is well beyond your age. Even in times of peace, one must live every day as if it were their last. Life would be nothing without the chances we take," said Gandalf.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, her eyes cast downward on her hands.  
  
"Do not worry, for though the road is perilous, the Valar will ensure the safety of all,"   
  
Hermione nodded at his sagely words, rising her head from its bowed position and her eyes from their spot on Anya's white coat. Just then Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli rode up beside her and the Istar, heads held high as they prepared for the journey ahead. After moments pause Théoden rode ahead, signaling the beginning of the ride of Isengard. After minutes of riding, Théoden pulled his horse to a halt in front of the cluster of trees. Rising his hand, the rest of the party stood still behind him, waiting for his orders.  
  
"Who could have put these trees here?" asked Gimli from his position behind Legolas on Arod.  
  
"The forest...feels familiar. As if I have wondered under it's twisted bows before," said Legolas, scanning the thick brush slowly.  
  
"We march on, through the wood!" cried Théoden a little ways away from Hermione.  
  
Théoden rode forward at a slow, almost wary pace. The dark aura of the forest was almost frightening, the origin of the trees unknown, and as such the king was to take extra care in how he handled the ride through it. The others followed him obediently, taking the same steady pace so as not to arouse anything that might lurk in the darkness. Hermione, who was not far behind the king, stayed close to Legolas as the forest itself brought back horrid memories of previous excursions in dark woods that resembled one such as this.  
  
"Horrible trees. I would like nothing better than to cut them all down and rid us of this sickening feeling," mumbled Gimli, gripping his axe in his steel grasp.  
  
The feeling of cold and despair was what gripped the riders, wrapping around their hearts like a cloak and freezing them down to the blood in their veins. Hermione felt it clearly, and though her elven blood prevented such feelings from manifesting as prolonged periods in the wood would certainly do to the humans, she could sense magic in the trees, a magic that was eerily familiar to her.  
  
"Thank god we're out of there. I would have gone mad if we stayed further," said Gimli, looking back with distaste as they rode out of the wood.  
  
"It reminded me so much of the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts. Although it was far darker, it reminds me of all the time I spent in it," Hermione said almost wistfully, banishing the bad memories for ones of a more cheerful state; those of the last year spent wondering the forest during unoccupied class time.  
  
"Fangorn. This wood is like a piece of Fangorn deposited in our path, though how still puzzles me," said Legolas, recognition dawning on his princely features.  
  
The party continued to ride until the mass of trees became as such, a mass of green, black and brown in the path of the Hornburg. As they moved farther away, Legolas glanced back, eyes looking almost sadly at the forest which so entranced him. In doing so, he caught another pair of eyes starring back at him. Large yellow orbs gazed back at the elf, though unseen to any eye but his own and that of Hermione.  
  
"Eyes! There are eyes in the trees!" he called, causing the riders to turn and look in his line of vision.  
  
As they did, Legolas turned Arod and began to ride off, back towards the wood. Gimli loudly protested this move; as his position behind Legolas was one he was know regretting. Hermione looked at where Legolas' gaze still rested, and saw a large shape, tall and stiff emerge from the wood. It's long arms grazed the ground and it's long body resembled that of a tree trunk. As Legolas took the first few steps away from the group, Gandalf called him back.  
  
"Stay Legolas Greenleaf," he said, causing the elf to halt. As he did, the creature returned to the wood from whence it came. "Do not go to the wood. That was an Ent, a Shepard of the Forest, and he is merely there for protection."  
  
"Keep moving!" cried Eomer from the front.  
  
Hermione waited as Legolas came back to ride in pace with her and the rest of the group, smiling at him as he did so. Gimli seemed extremely pleased at Gandalf interference, as being carted off against his will was not something he wanted to experience.   
  
The group rode on for the duration of the day and for most of the night, and only came to rest when midnight had settled. Camp was set by the river Isen, horses fed and watered, and meals were eaten. As everyone settled in for the night, watches having been taken and guards keeping a lookout over the surrounding area, Hermione stood on the outskirts of camp, sleep having not come to the young witch. Her gaze was upon the sky, it's black canvas littered with stars. High above she saw Erendil, it's form glowing brightly against the dark. Her garments and hair flowed in the light breeze and her thoughts, so caught up in the heavens, and came to rest on the evening star. Her mother rested safely in Rivendell and would hopefully remain there whilst other elves made for the Havens. After all, though her grandfather felt indifference towards her father, to deny Arwen Hermione would only add to the wall that was slowly building around the pair.   
  
Elrond loved his daughter, and though he disapproved of her relationship with his adopted son, he softened his resolve when Hermione was born. He allowed Arwen to stay in Rivendell after the birth instead of sending her back to her grandparents in Lorien and tolerated Aragorn's visits when he was informed of Hermione's birth. He aided in her rearing and became a tutor before she was accepted into Hogwarts, to the surprise of her family. No one save Gandalf knew of the possibility of other worlds besides their own, and upon the arrival of Hermione's first owl he told them all he knew. Hermione had been delighted to study magic save that of the elves and listened to Gandalf's instructions on how to pass between the worlds. A meeting had been held with the headmaster of the school and glamour fashioned so as to blend in with the other students. Though after the first year of study her family was wary of letting her return, they complied to her requests and she continued her education.   
  
As she grew, so did her skill, and at times she was found to be having lengthy conversations with her grandfather that, were she a normal elfling, would have been over her head. By the time she turned fourteen, when she returned for her two month holiday, she had confided in her mother the horrors of the previous year. After much discussion between the members of her family, Aragorn being dead set against her having any such dealings in a world where a dark lord now ran ramped, she returned. It had been during that summer that she had met Legolas who had come with Aragorn during one of his visits. He had found her sitting in the courtyard, a book on her lap, robin's egg dress flowing around her, and found his breath taken away. He had engaged her in conversation, and upon learning that this was indeed the daughter of Estel and Evenstar, saw the resemblance almost uncanny. At the time, love was something that had yet to manifest and was then a dream.  
  
When one learns of their darling child, or in this case grandchildren, encounter with love the immediate thought is to lock up said child until they are middle aged. This was not the case with Lord Elrond. He had indeed been shocked upon learning of Hermione's feelings for some young man and his thoughts had immediately fled to the two boys she spent her time with or the suitor that she had softly let down from the world she was schooled at, but it was not so. Indeed, Elrond actually became quite happy upon finding that his granddaughter was enamored with the Prince of Mirkwood and had made no means to stop their courtship. Surprisingly he welcomed it. Any such alliance between the two elven realms was in the past, unthinkable, even when the young prince had a friendship with young Estel. Now, as loved bloomed between the two houses, the once unlikely alliance seemed possible.   
  
For the pair in question, courting seemed to be a challenge unto it's own. Hermione found herself lying to her friends whenever she wrote to Legolas in long, detailed letters, instead saying they were for Victor. She made no mention of any time spent with the seeker during the summer, and instead made any such reference, no matter how small, of her elven love to that of Victor Krum. While she felt guilty of misleading her friends, she felt it imperative if her relationship with Legolas was to continue. Luckily he understood completely.  
  
Of course, many challenges came her way, much to the worry of her loved ones. At the end of fifth year when she was shut up in the hospital wing forcing down potions that she did not need during her stay, it took much persuading on Elrond's part to convince both Legolas and Aragorn to not barge into the school and take Hermione back home as soon as they had received notice. Hermione herself was silently wishing they had, for she had to keep up and act of pain lest the school nurse be suspect. After the blast she had received, only a few days in the infirmary would be widely questioned. Only the headmaster had known of her true health, which after a few days became once again impeccable. Many battles over the last year which she had been dragged to caused the same amount of worry, and she feared that her small slip ups during said battles may have been noticed by not only her opponents, but by her companions as well. However, this time, when she received her customary letter from Legolas at the beginning of the year, the information she had received had told her to not interfere, to remain where it was relatively safe and her mother, father and grandfather had insisted as well. Elrond, by this time, knew of his granddaughter's position and, though proud, was not at all pleased. At least she was not gallivanting off with mortals.  
  
"Ada,"  
  
"Yes Arwen,"  
  
"What of Hermione?"  
  
Elrond sighed. He knew this would happen, as during the conversation he had previously had with his daughter, her child had not been mentioned. "She is safe,"  
  
Arwen's eyes narrowed, "You know of what I speak,"  
  
"She is safe Arwen. You should be leaving soon," said Elrond, eyes closed.  
  
"I will not leave without my daughter. She is attached to this world and the people in it. I will not leave without her," Arwen, fury evident in her voice though she remained calm.  
  
"She is not a child Arwen. She has chosen her path," said Elrond, turning to face her.  
  
"She is my child. I will not leave,"  
  
"She will not follow your path! While you dabble with the question of mortality she has already chosen the path of her people. She loves him Arwen," he said, his voice turning soft.  
  
"I know,"  
  
"She will not leave him when this war is over. You know this,"  
  
"Ada, what do you see?" Arwen asked somewhat timidly.  
  
Elrond sighed, gazing into his daughter's eyes. "The choice that was once presented to my brother and I by the Valar will be given to her. Her abilities speak for themselves and they will not let that pass with death," he said as he saw a lone tear form in Arwen's eye. "She will choose an immortal life, Arwen. She will carry with her all she knows and all her power forever. Despite the mortality that lingers within her, her heart will choose the life you are thinking of leaving."  
  
Arwen turned away from her father. She knew her daughter would not be overlooked by the Valar that her power that was something akin to that of Galadriel would be taken into account. She had much mortality within her, from both sides of her family, and if not given the chance that Elrond foretold she would eventually die. Of course, death for one with such talent would be a waste and so she would have to make the decision that Elrond had had to make so many years ago: to be mortal or immortal.  
  
"Where is she ada?" she asked, turning to look at her father once more.  
  
"She is journeying with the more capable members of the fellowship. They ride towards Isengard. It seemed that willing her to remain at Hogwarts was futile,"  
  
"Isengard," Arwen breathed. "How is she?"  
  
"I have received word from Haldir," said Elrond, glancing at her daughter who was waiting with bated breath. "She is fine,"  
  
Arwen breathed a sigh of relief. Though she was not pleased with her daughter's absence from school, learning that she was alright was enough to keep her from a far greater worry that currently gripped her. How could she leave now? How could she desert her daughter in this time? Though Elrond would undoubtedly make Hermione journey to the Grey Havens once the war was over, if she survived, Hermione would be torn just as she was. To leave with her people, or to stay with the ranger that she loved. It seemed that in all of Middle Earth, three elves suffered inner turmoil. While Arwen and Hermione did not want to leave Aragorn for family reasons, both loved him and he completed their family, Legolas would lose his best friend if he sailed away. His heart would break if he left Hermione, as would her own if he left her, and neither would leave Aragorn. Arwen knew that though he daughter would choose the path of the Eldar, her love for her mortal father would keep her from sailing in into the west.  
  
"She will not leave ada,"  
  
Elrond turned his head, questioning etched upon his ageless face at his daughter's words. "Who will not?"  
  
"Hermione. You say she will take the path of elves, but her love for Aragorn, her father, will keep her here. You will not be able to make her sail."  
  
"Arwen-"  
  
"No. She will not leave by your bidding. Neither of us will. I love him ada, as does she. Legolas loves them both and not even Sauron could make him desert them. We will no sail, I will not sail," said Arwen, her tone firm.  
  
"I will not let you stay here and die. You are leaving. When you are gone, Legolas and Hermione will follow. Prepare to depart Arwen Undomeil, for this is your last journey,"   
  
With a fiery stare Arwen fled the room. Despite her words Elrond would force her to leave. A watch would be kept upon her until she departed Rivendell and unless her was proven otherwise, his decision would not change. Cloak in place, her horse ready, she began her steady trot flanked by two other elves carrying lanterns. Night lay heavy and the soundless creatures moved away from the house known as Imladris. Looking up, her face impassive and blank, she gazed at her father who looked out from his place on a balcony. She shed no tears, she said no words, but broke his heart with a single look. When he could no longer see his daughter, when the elves had vanished into the night, Elrond began to wonder if this was indeed the right path for his daughter, if maybe there was some other way.  
  
*  
  
Darkness crept over the camp, rolling from either sides of the river towards the riders who were now alert with fear. Mist was settled around them and the two towering shadows loomed over the company. Gandalf instructed that they remain still and as they did the earth shook with a tremor and voices lied upon the air. Whispers, sighs and faceless murmurs passed around them as the darkness moved northward. Long it seemed that they sat and stood, fear gripping their hearts with it's iron hand, until the dark passed into the mountain and the voices ceased and the mist receded.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione breathed, looking over the camp at the frightened faces of the riders.  
  
Her question, however, was not answered, for the company began to whisper their own in worrisome tones and the watch moved back. All were wide-eyed and not one slept. When she neared her companions, the four standing together tightly, Legolas pulled her to him, arms around her waist. Aragorn moved closer to her and Gimli fingered his axe nervously. It seemed that the unknown darkness had brought upon worry in them as well.  
  
The riders slept little for the rest of the evening and only one stranger and questioning thing occurred: the river awoke. There had been the sound of rushing water, fast moving down the stones and when it passed the once dry Isen was full once more. All was silent until morning when they rode out to the dry and weedy acres that was now Isengard. Saruman and his servants had destroyed the land that was once green and fertile to the now charred and barren landscape that met Hermione's eyes. Before them, nestled in the Wizards Vale was what men called Isengard. It's tall, spire-like tower with its many halls and corridors was surrounded by a circular wall constructed of the same black stone like that of the tower. Smoke billowed out from behind the wall and the once white hand that stood atop a pillar was stained with something to the likings of blood.  
  
As they followed Gandalf through the iron gates, Hermione saw a large pile of black stone rubble that had been seemingly broken off from its home. Lying on the pile, amidst empty bowls and platters, blowing smoke rings from wooden pipes were two figures with sleepy smiles across their faces. At the companies approach, one figure rose, nudging the other with his foot. Opening his arms he sleepily spoke:  
  
"Welcome my lords," he began before spying Hermione amidst the men. "And lady, to Isengard!" Once again he nudged the other with his foot, finally succeeding in arousing him from his slumber.  
  
"A fine hunt you have led us, and now here we find you feasting and idling-and smoking!" cried Gimli in a mixture of joy and outrage.  
  
"We are merely enjoying the spoils of our hard work. We are on orders from Treebeard who has taken over management of Isengard," he said.  
  
"Has he. I wish to speak with him. Come master Meriadoc, you too master Peregrin," said Gandalf, turning his horse.  
  
Aragorn nimbly lifted Merry off the stone and placed him carefully behind Hermione, then repeated the action with Pippin on his own horse. As she rode, Hermione could feel the hobbit fidget behind her. Weather or not it was because of the horse or his close proximity to an elven lady was questionable. After all, Hermione had been told in one of the first letters she had received from Legolas of the hobbit's rather shy behavior towards the elves, especially towards Arwen and the other lady's present.  
  
Upon finding Treebeard, Gandalf spoke a few words with the Ent and learned of the happenings in Isengard since he had been there last. He found that Saruman and his servant Wormtounge were held up in the tower and had not been seen in many hours.  
  
"If he will not come down than I must go up. I wish to have a farewell visit," said Gandalf  
  
"I will go as well, for I feel no peril anymore and wish to speak to the enemy who has done me so much wrong. Eomer shall come with me," said Théoden.  
  
"As you will. Aragorn shall come with me as well. The rest will stay here and await us," said Gandalf.  
  
"Nay! Legolas and I will go with you as we alone represent our kindreds," said Gimli.  
  
"Hermione, I assume it would be fruitless to ask you to remain here?" asked Aragorn, looking at his daughter.  
  
"I think it is high time the wizard met the witch," said Hermione, smirking.  
  
With a nod they rode to the foot of Orthanc where they dismounted. The hobbits remained on the stairs while the others climbed up towards the door. Upon reaching it Gandalf rapped on it loudly with his staff, a hallowing ringing echoing throughout.  
  
"Saruman! Saruman come forth!" he cried.  
  
For some time there was not answer until a window above the door was opened and an oily voice, familiar to the travelers, spoke down to them. "What is it? What do you wish?"  
  
"Go and fetch Saruman, Wormtounge," Gandalf instructed.  
  
Moments passed before the door opened. However, there was no figure that greeted them, only a voice that so enchanted them it almost seemed that it was like that of a spell. As the spell held, they did not hear his coming nor noticed his presence until a minute later. Swathed in dirty white robes, dark eyes glowering, stood Saruman.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?"  
  
A/N: Firstly, I have to say, SORRY!!!!!! I am so sorry for the time in-between this update and now. Sorry!!!!!!  
  
Ok, now that that's over with, I have a few things to say:  
  
1) I wrote this, or at least began to, before OotP, so lets just say Sirius survived the Department of Mysteries.  
  
2) I know I changed some things when they met Saruman, but...artistic license I guess…  
  
3) Yes, I have seen RotK, so if some quotes sound familiar in this chapter than I might have taken some from the film unknowingly.  
  
Now that that's over, I hope you liked it. The next one will not take as long…hopefully...I hope you enjoyed the bit on Hermione's background. I hope it answered any questions you might have had…it also makes the story flow better. And yes, finally there was some Arwen in this fic.  
  
Thank You's('cause I love you people):  
  
AliasVixen- sorry it took so long. Thanx!  
  
Heidi- thanx!  
  
Jenelf- thank you so much!  
  
Celina- I'm trying to stop using so many quotes. See? Thanx!  
  
silver-dragon- thanx!  
  
Guardian angel of wolves- thanx!  
  
Lazy butt- thanx! As you can see, I did!  
  
PsychoticNetJunkie- thax! Sorry it took so long.  
  
X2 Aeon Darkness X2- thanx!  
  
OnceUponADecember31- thanx!*blushes*  
  
Vera-Saba- thanx!  
  
LotR-PotC-HP-Number1Fan- thanx!  
  
silver-dragon60- thanx!  
  
CaptinOddball- thanx!  
  
mdemanatee- thanx!  
  
Witchy-grrl- thanx! And as you can see, I explained that in this chapter.  
  
lover411- thanx!  
  
Maethoriell Uini Tawar- thanx! I explained that, as you can see. 


	7. She Will Have to Say Goodbye

A/N: Hope you like this. I'm going to try and add some more Legolas/Hermione moments into this fic from now on. However I am planning a rather nice moment later on. Guess you'll just have to wait and see…  
  
"Why Remus, what a nice surprise,"  
  
To say that Headmaster Dumbledore was shocked at seeing Remus Lupin and a rather large black dog barge into his office would be straying completely from the truth. In fact, the rather mild-mannered professor was quite furious at this. His explicit instructions, delivered by the deputy headmistress, had been completely ignored and now he was left to explain what he chose to divulge to the two heavily breathing occupants of his office this early morn.   
  
"Apologies, Albus, but Sirius insisted that we come here," Remus panted, taking gasps of air as he did so, "'couldn't stop him,"  
  
"That is quite all right Remus. We both known that Sirius' emotions do tend to run away with him," Albus scowled, leaving the dog to put his tail between his legs in a rather dejected manner.  
  
"Sirius, if you may, there are no Azkaban guards or Ministry officials here,"  
  
The dog promptly shook out its coat and then began to shift from one form to the next: that of a rather tall, dark haired man. Sirius Black stretched his limbs and shook his head, sending his rather long hair flying. Once comfortable, he marched forward and stared at the pajama-clad headmaster full on. Dumbledore, un-phased by this move, stared back with equal intensity.  
  
"Dumbledore, please, explain this letter," Sirius breathed out through gritted teeth. "We have been apparating all over the place and running through God knows what for two days. We want to know what the hell this is all about,"  
  
"Please, Sirius, Remus, sit," they did as instructed.  
  
"Now, let me be frank, but you were instructed to stay out on your mission and return for the meeting. Having disregarded this, while quite touching to say the least at your care towards Miss Granger, has put me in quite a foul mood. Never, never put aside a mission for something that you have been told was taken care of. Never disobey your orders ever again," said Dumbledore, quite livid by the end.  
  
"We apologize Albus, but the letter was quite odd and we had to see for ourselves what was going on," said Remus.  
  
"Understandable," Dumbledore closed his eyes, breathing deeply to calm his nerves, opening them to gaze upon the ragged and weary faces of his comrades. "Now, seeing as you have come a long way to know exactly what is happening at this school, I will tell you,"  
  
Thus began the telling of Hermione's story to yet another audience. Dumbledore was beginning to feel quite tired of telling this story, as he felt that in the near future he would once again have to recall the tale of how the elf-witch came to him in his office those six years ago. The girl, beautiful beyond measure, was accompanied by her mother, father, grandfather and a man whose appearance was similar to his own. Dumbledore had been astonished to find that this child and her rather remarkable family were from another world entirely. Of course, their dress said as much; the girl and her mother having been clad in similar dresses of lavender and the men in robes and long cloaks. Hers being a special case, all possible measures had been taken to insure her safety, and although after her first year said measures proved fruitless, the headmaster was happy to have such a brilliant student resident in Hogwarts.  
  
As the tale pulled to a close, the expressions on the two men had changed. From weary and distraught they were now shocked, awed and saddened. The girl that they held so dear, as the daughter they never had, was a different person entirely. Well, not entirely, as her demeanor was still the same, but her appearance, the way she was raised, her family, her entire world was a drastic change from what they had previously assumed. As he considered it, Remus recalled moments from previous years that he deemed odd. Being a werewolf, his senses were heightened than that of a normal human, and as such, so was the sense of smell. He had rarely had a chance to be alone with her, and now that he thought about it, it seemed she had made sure of it. When he had first met her, it had been in a crowded classroom, others it was always with Harry and Ron. Later on she was always with either boy, Ginny or other members of the Order. Her scent, which he assumed would have been far different than that of a human from this world, or a human in general, was always clouded with the scents of others. She had made sure that he never sensed a difference between her and the other children. After all, a glamour only covers the appearance.  
  
"I can see the wheels turning in your head Remus. Yes, per my instructions, she was to be most careful around you. She rarely stayed on her own, especially in your presence, and she made sure to act like any other student. That included what she had done for the past two years: walking in the paths of others when the snow fell, writing in English and not in elven runes, etc."  
  
"What about-" Remus started, another thought springing to mind.  
  
"Alastor's eye? Yes, even the imposter Alastor who taught here during the Triwizard Tournament saw through her glamour. His eye was designed to. I asked him not to say a word, and he never has." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"The imposter?"  
  
"The Demenotrs Kiss took care of him,"  
  
Remus bowed his head. No one should have to succumb to such a fate as that. "Do Harry and Ron know about this?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Can we see them?" Sirius asked hopefully.  
  
"You may rest here for the remainder of the day until you are fit to travel to Grimmauld Place where you will stay until the meeting. Is that understood?" Dumbledore instructed.  
  
"Yes, Albus," said Remus.  
  
"I will call Mr Potter and Mr Weasley to my office at mid day so you may speak with them. Now, I suggest we find somewhere for you to sleep as there are still many hours until the rest of the school will wake,"

x  
  
"Seven visitors disturb my rest, two whose names are known to me," said Saruman. "Gandalf, Lord Théoden of the Mark of Rohan, I bid you welcome to my humble home,"  
  
Saruman opened his arms and smiled wickedly. He was openly mocking them, fully knowing that Isengard was no longer under his control. He let out a short cackling laugh and gazed over the other members of the group whose names he had not yet said.  
  
"An odd sort you associate yourself with dear Gandalf. A dwarf, numerous men and two elves, though I knew you were always quite fond of them. One of which is a woman no less! No more than a mere child. You dare to bring children into my presence? I could kill her without a thought," Saurman laughed, his voice akin to venom.  
  
Hermione felt Legolas reach out and grasp her hand in his, pulling her closer to him and giving it a comforting squeeze. She felt the Istari watching them, his cold eyes boring into her flesh. His face remained twisted in that horrid smile as he watched them and she could practically see the hateful words forming in his sick mind.  
  
"What is this? The Mirkwood prince ling has found himself a play thing. How…sweet," Saruman sneered. "Keep her close, Little Greenleaf. Wouldn't want something…horrid to happen to her, would you?"  
  
Glancing at him, Hermione found the prince glaring at the wizard, his teeth clenched and his gaze piercing. Fury burned in his eyes and his grip on her hand tightened. She placed a gentle calming hand on his arm and spared a glance at her father who she could see was quietly seething. Hermione herself felt quite frightened at the Istar's words. She had never met him previously, never spoken with him or even looked upon him, but his insinuations at any harm that my come to her in future chilled her to the bone. The man had vast amounts of power, at least, she assumed he still did, and he could use it any way he saw fit; even harming her.  
  
Saruman then turned his attention to the King of Rohan, berating him and trying to sway him towards the wizard's views. Luckily, through much interjection from Eomer and Gandalf, he did not succeed. Throughout the entirety of the conversation, Hermione's gaze flitted between her father and lover. Legolas was still glaring firmly at the Istar with pure hatred and disgust and she could see he was trying desperately to restrain himself from dismembering the man. Aragorn, she saw, was displaying far more control than that of Legolas, and she knew the reason why. Were her father to give into any such hostile emotion or act towards Saruman at the words he had spoken to her and Legolas, questions would arise from the two Men of the Mark; questions that no one wanted to answer.  
  
Suddenly, from above, there came a great cry and the staff in Saruman's hand snapped. The steel rod, so beautifully crafted, fell to the ground in two pieces. Saruman fell back, powerless and broken, and began to crawl away. Before he could leave their sight, however, Legolas broke from the lose grasp that Hermione had held on him and marched up the stairs towards the Istar. The others called to him, bidding him to retreat, but shrugged off their pleas. Upon reaching Saruman Legolas drew a knife and brought it down to press against the sallow flesh on his throat. The blade did not shake, nor did it draw blood, but that was not what made Saruman's breath catch in his throat. Legolas, throughout his entire movements, remained perfectly calm. He held the wizard tightly by the scruff of his robes and looked upon him with a gaze so piercing, so murderous, so completely controlling, that fear came into the helpless man's eyes.  
  
"If you so much as look at her again, I will not hesitate to kill you. If you so much as think an ill thought towards her or plot to harm her in any way, I will feel no remorse in drawing out your death," Legolas' voice was a harsh whisper, yet for all his anger it did not tremble. "For all of the pain you have brought to Arda you are not fit to live, but enough blood has been spilt on your account that your own would not help to heal the wounds you have created. You are now powerless, and the only title now fitting of your stature is of an Orc."  
  
With that he removed that blade and dropped Saruman unceremoniously on the steps. Soundlessly he walked back to his former post beside Hermione, keeping his eyes away from the whimpering wizard. Looking at him, Hermione could see that his actions did nothing but simply sedate the elf and caused great worry to arise in Hermione's mind.  
  
From whence Saruman had crawled there came a great cry and a rather large object was hurled towards Gandalf, missing him by mere inches. The stair upon which it hit cracked and splintered, but the object remained intact. It rolled down the steps, its dark crystal swirling and glittering, until it was picked up by small Pippin. It was then, with one last glance, the party turned and ventured down the steps once more. As they neared the base of the tower, Hermione once again looked over at Legolas, finding that his eyes were coldly set and a look of murderous rage played upon his fair features.  
  
"Melamin?" Hermione questioned, only to have her small hand taken in his without a word.  
  
When they had reached the bottom of the stair they found their mounts and the party left Isengard to ride back to Edoras. The ride was silent for the most part, neither hobbit nor dwarf choosing to speak. Hermione suspected that Gimli felt slightly frightened of his elven friend. After all, Legolas was usually quite quiet and composed, save when Gimli himself was threatened by Eomer. The elf's outward display of hostility outside of battle had shocked most who had been witness. Long afterwards, Hermione had to admit that she was still quite shaken.  
  
As the sun sank on the horizon and stars began to dot the night sky, the weary party stopped to make camp for the evening. Mounts were fed and watered, numerous fires started, food cooked, watches taken, and by the time the moon was high in the sky most were sleeping soundly. All, that was, save Hermione. Sleep never came to her. Instead she found herself moving silently through the maze of sleeping soldiers, quietly weaving around the dark mounds. Upon reaching the edge of camp, she spied another form staring off into the distance. She knew immediately who it was, the stance and ethereal glow being all too familiar. Hermione came to stand on his left side, trying to form some sort of opening sentence that would not cause an argument. However, she didn't have to.  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
Hermione looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Though broken and deserving Saruman should not have received the words I spat upon him. I saw that I frightened you; I frightened everyone, and lost the small amount of trust that was bestowed upon me. I should not have acted so rashly." Legolas said, not meeting her eye.  
  
"You did what you thought was best. You held your tongue for as long as you could and defended us as best you could. Saruman did deserve it," Hermione trailed off, pausing to collect herself. "You have not lost their trust. If only, they have given you more at your willingness to defend your friends. If that does not comfort you, know that you still have my trust."  
  
Legolas looked towards her and smiled. He gently took her hand in his and she gave it a comforting squeeze. After a moment or so, Hermione threw her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. His arms snaked around her form and held her close to him. Legolas buried his face in her hair and sighed heavily. It seemed that the war, though far from over, had begun to take its toll upon the people of Middle-Earth. Already the effect had taken place, had tested the strength, both physical and emotional, of two elves. Two of many who had already risked their lives in the fight for the side of the light; of goodness, virtue, and the safety of their world.  
  
"It appears I am not the only one that sleep did not find," said a voice recognized as that of Aragorn. The ranger made his way toward his daughter and friend, stopping when he came to stand on Legolas' right.  
  
"Lle il losto," said Hermione, dropping her arms from around her lover's neck.  
  
"N'uma," was Aragorn's short reply.  
  
It was during this brief conversation between father and daughter that Legolas turned his eyes southward, to where the One Ring undoubtedly laid. What he saw upon adjusting his eyes was a mass of fire and smoke; of light and an ever-watchful gaze. What he saw was the eye.  
  
"The eye," he breathed, his gaze transfixed upon it.  
  
Both Hermione and Aragorn turned their heads towards the south, Hermione swiftly adjusting her own gaze whilst Aragorn struggled to see even a hint of red flame. Once her eyes were settled Hermione came to rest on the aforementioned Eye of Sauron, the ever watchful gaze of the dark lord. It never paused in its vigilant watch of Middle-Earth and saw all the happenings of his foes. Currently, the eye was turning atop its stone pedestal. The red flame licked the sides of the tower and a harsh light, like that of a muggle search-light shone from the swirling pupils.  
  
"The eye moves," Legolas breathed his voice but a whisper. "His gaze moves across the earth."  
  
"He is searching," mumbled Aragorn.  
  
"But for what?" Hermione whispered back.  
  
As they watched, the eye's gaze moved ever closer towards the trio. Its light grew brighter, the flames flared angrily and Hermione felt her blood run cold. She could see the eye as clearly as it could see her, and the very notion that it had been watching her and her companions during the entirety of the journey frightened her. As well as the thought that the eye was looking for its lost ring, its most powerful weapon, among their party of, though gallant, easily swayed men. After what seemed like a millennium, the eye was upon them.  
  
"He is here," said Legolas, not breaking his gaze from the glaring eye.  
  
Hermione's gaze remained transfixed upon the ball of flame, her own eye meeting the monstrous one before her; pupil to pupil. She could feel the light boring into her head, into the very depths of her mind. She could feel his gaze passing through her, towards something greater and far more important than herself. However, for that brief moment, she felt the greatest of evils grip her heart and give it a life-threatening squeeze.  
  
A cry, a ways away from the trio, broke the hold the two elves had on the eye. It was of high pitch, but as it left the lips of its speaker, a great commotion arose. The trio raced through the camp, pushing their way through half-awake men towards the source of the cry. When they had forced their way to it, they found Pippin, lying still on the ground, Gandalf beside him. The wizard was speaking to him harshly, yet softly, and the poor hobbit whimpered in the Istar's arms. Near the pair lied the orb, covered in Gandalf's cloak.  
  
"What is it?" asked the gruff voice of Gimli as he joined the trio, having been abruptly awoken.  
  
"Pippin has looked into the palantiri," said Aragorn, his gaze stern.  
  
"A what?" asked Gimli, confusion etched on his face.  
  
"A palantiri, or Seeing Stone, came from Eldamar, made by the Noldor. Men used them to see and to converse in thought from afar. Most were held in Gondor, but now they are either lost or destroyed. Few are known to still exist." Hermione explained.  
  
Gimli nodded to her, still looking quite confused, whilst both Legolas and Aragorn looked at her in a way similar to that of Harry and Ron when she told them some obscure fact. Of course, having been on the receiving end of such looks for over six years, she didn't even take notice. After a moment, Legolas and Aragorn turned their heads away from the witch and back to the wizard who was listening intently to every word Pippin said.  
  
"Then he gloated over me. I felt I was falling to pieces. No, no! I can't say any more. I don't remember anything else."   
  
Pippin averted his gaze from the wizard, closing his eyes and turning his head, but Gandalf was not yet through with the hobbit. "Look at me!"  
  
Pippin turned his head and eyes back to the Istar and looked him in the eye. Gandalf searched Pippin's eyes, and after a moment, his features softened and a trace of a smile past over his face. Gandalf placed a cool hand on the hobbits head, spoke again to him, and lifted him into his arms. Pushing his way past the crowd, which was now looking at the palantiri with a wary gaze, he placed Pippin on his bed, Merry coming to sit beside him. Gandalf rose and made his way over to Aragorn. Théoden had since heard the disturbance and had come to stand with the small group, as had Eomer.  
  
"Pippin has seen a great many things, terrible in nature they may be, but helpful to us. However, the enemy's gaze now turns to him, and he must be taken from this place, taken to safety," said Gandalf.  
  
"What has he seen?" asked Eomer.  
  
"I cannot tell you, son of Eommund, but you are better off not knowing," Gandalf told him in a slightly apologetic tone. Eomer nodded.  
  
Gandalf, Théoden and Aragorn lapsed into conversation, planning and commenting on their next move. During this, Gandalf put the palantiri in Aragorn's care, and set to take Pippin to Minas Tirith. As they finalized their plans, a great darkness spread over the camp. The moon seemed to have disappeared from above them and many men began to cower. Looking up, Hermione saw it. The giant winged mount of the Nazgûl past overhead. Its great wings blotted out the moon, its form illuminated, until it passed. Once gone the party rose from the crouched positions. Gandalf held his gaze upon the sky, his hands clenched beside him and his eyes wide.  
  
"Nazgûl! The Nazgûl have crossed the river! Ride! Do not wait for dawn! Ride, Ride!" he cried.  
  
Hermione looked at Legolas and he nodded, both of them turning and running towards their mounts. Once found, Hermione untied Anya's reigns and swiftly leaped on her back. She took the reigns in her hands, waited for Legolas to hoist Gimli onto the back of Arod, before the trotted off towards Aragorn. As they did so, they saw Gandalf gallop off atop Shadowfax, Pippin in front of him. When they met up, Aragorn was seated atop Hasufel, Merry in front.  
  
"The king wishes we ride now, to the Hurnburg," said Aragorn, turning his horse with a nod from Hermione and Legolas.  
  
The company rode hard and swift, the scenery passing before them was but a blur and by the end Hermione found her fingers stiff and sore. As they entered the Hornburg many took leave to rest whilst Aragorn left to the high chamber for thought; the palantiri with him. It seemed that Eowyn and the other people of Edoras had left Helms Deep for the city. All that remained were a few guards, Haldir and the remainder of his elvin kin whom had accompanied him to the Hornburg.  
  
"My lady, my lord," replied the elves upon catching site of Legolas and Hermione. Haldir smiled.  
  
"Haldir, have you not returned to the service of her ladyship?" asked Legolas, head cocked to one side.  
  
"Nay, I do not. My mind wonders if other battles call us to lands other than our own," he said, arms crossed.  
  
"Do not your brothers need you? Do you not still dwell in the service of my great-grandparents?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Haldir, do not put yourself in more danger than need be. You must protect the borders of the Golden Wood," said Legolas.  
  
"Ay," Haldir sighed, his gaze resting upon the pair. "You speak truth. We will ride out upon the setting of the sun."  
  
They spoke for a while longer, and when the sun was high in they sky Haldir and the others left to prepare for their departure. As they did this, Hermione, Legolas and Gimli roused Merry and the quartet walked about Helms Deep, regaling Merry with tales of their battle there but a few nights before hand. As the sun hit midday, they left for the dining hall for the meal whereupon Merry did something quite unexpected: he pledged his allegiance to the king.  
  
It was as King Théoden was to set out that Aragorn finally left his chamber, a rather darkened expression on his face. He walked toward Théoden and told him of his plan.  
  
"I take the Paths of the Dead my lord, as do my kinsman," he said, his eyes shadowed and weary.  
  
Hermione suppressed a gasp. She had read about the Paths of the Dead, she knew of their history and their horror. She knew why men feared them so, and her father planned to take them. He planned to take which very well may be his end, and she knew she could not stop him.   
  
She listened with a deaf ear to her father's words, her gaze far off. As Aragorn spoke, he caught his daughter's eye, and when he did, Hermione knew, deep within her heart, that they would be parting. She would have to say goodbye.  
  
A/N: I know, it took me so long, and there was so little to show for it. I'll try and write more next time. In the next chapter there will be a big Legolas/Hermione scene. I'm also sorry if Legolas seems a bit OOC, and if the conversation with Saruman seemed short and odd. He's not just going to ignore Hermione, now is he? Please review!  
  
Lle il losto- You do not sleep  
  
N'uma- No  
  
Thank you's:  
  
OnceUponADecember31- lol! Sorry I didn't update for so long. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mz. Insanity- I gave you some more Haldir, but I don't think he's going to be in it anymore. I may have a bit of him in the next chapter, but that's it. Thanks!  
  
Robin- aw! Thanks!  
  
Lotr-PotC-HP-number1fan- thanks!  
  
dragonlove22- thanks!  
  
Creative-Imagination505- aw blushes thanks!  
  
Drace-FutureBF- I finally updated, sorry for the wait. Thanks!  
  
Lanhar- thanks!  
  
Raclswt- thanks!  
  
bitten by the kitten- thanks!  
  
Gothic Panther45- no, I have NOT abandoned it. I'm just a little I hope you can forgive me…thanks!  
  
Santos Black- thanks!  
  
Blue Rose4- thank you! blushes  
  
Gwenivive- thanks! more blushing


	8. Namaarie

A/N: I don't own anything. Please review!  
  
Edoras was a hum of activity when they arrived. Most were celebrating the victory at Helms Deep: laughing, drinking, and carrying on in a cheerful manner. Doors were open and overflowing with excited villagers, most with mugs of ale grasped in their hands. Despite the sorrow that lingered from the loss of loved ones, joy from the victory over Saruman's army prevailed. They knew that the war was far from over. They knew more lives would be lost, but that did not hinder them from enjoying the company of those who were still living. Inside the Golden Hall, the cheerful air was also present.  
  
"Welcome my lords, once again to this mighty house. I pray thee, come and feast with us," said Théoden happily as he sat at the head of a long wooden table.   
  
Hermione ate little during supper, forever watching her father as he sat so near the king. He ate solemnly and paid no heed to the watchful gaze of either Eowyn or herself. After the meal was cleared away and a cheerful chatter was taken up, Eowyn commanded that beds were to be made for the four new comers to the Golden Hall. However, Aragorn declined and instead informed her of his destination the following morn, earning himself a heated argument. During the argument, in which Eowyn accused Aragorn of taking valiant men away from the upcoming battle, he spoke what Hermione had known all along.  
  
"My lady, I leave you not unarmed. Only two of my companions accompany me. The road is too perilous for others so young," he said, casting his eyes upon Hermione.  
  
Eowyn looked up Hermione with hard eyes, "She has followed you on many a dangerous venture. Why do you cast her aside now?" she asked.  
  
"She nears your age, my lady, and as such has far too much to live for to go on such a road," he said.  
  
"To go on this road is madness for anyone," said Eowyn.  
  
"It is not madness my lady. Even if it was I would go, with companionship or no," he said.  
  
Eowyn's eyes were hard set and without another word she turned on her heel and left to prepare the promised bed chambers. Once the numerous guards, courtiers and maids had dispersed, Aragorn called Hermione to the outer area of the hall. Standing there, wind playing with their dark hair and softly caressing each face, Aragorn took both of Hermione's hands in his own and gently kissed them. Such a gesture brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"You have many years ahead of you Hermione, ones that should be spent in peace; either here or in the havens. Much awaits you in the future, and I will not take that away from you," he said, meeting her eyes.  
  
"If you do not return, what type of future will I have? We need you adar," she said, breathing deeply; "I need you."  
  
"Ield nin, with or without me, your future will be well," he said.  
  
"You leave behind those who love you, those who would rather ensure your safety rather than their own. Why do you abandon us, and all of our hope?" she asked, her eyes glassy and hands shaking.  
  
"There is always hope, Hermione. Do not forsake it when the tide turns ill," he pressed his lips upon her brow, lingering there for a moment. "I will return."  
  
"Promise me," she said, voice but a whisper.  
  
"I promise,"  
  
Aragorn released her hands and stepped away, returning to the hall and then his chambers. Hermione remained outside, in the chill evening air, gazing into the distance with sorrowful eyes. The sun had long since set, enveloping everything in an inky curtain. Bellow her in the city lanterns had been lit and the cheerful silhouettes of the people of Edoras danced upon the ground. The chill air played with her dark hair and the ends of her cloak; billowing them about her in cheerful mockery. The cold bit her fingers and stung her eyes and she felt tears well and spill over. Water marked wet lines along her pale cheeks and dripped onto the front of her shirt: she made no move to stop it.   
  
There she stood, wrapped in a sorrow, for the entire world to see. Slowly her life was breaking apart and she could not pick up the pieces. She had left Hogwarts and the wizarding world at the beginnings of a war that may destroy it entirely. Her father and lover were leaving her to go on some hopeless venture, one would cost them their lives. If indeed they did not return from the Paths of the Dead, her mother would fade from grief and her grandfather would be heavily struck with the death of his adopted son. She would lose all she held dear and her future would be ruined. Whether or not she left for the havens, she would not find happiness there. No, only despair.  
  
"Melamin, why do you cry?" asked a soft voice from behind.  
  
Hermione turned and found Legolas standing in a doorway. His form was cast in the bright lamplight from inside the hall and he took on a luminous appearance. Standing there, he was like an angel, and as she looked at him Hermione couldn't help but let another tear fall.  
  
Closing the door Legolas stepped forward and gathered her in his arms, pressing her unmoving body close to his own. He stroked her hair and pressed his cheek atop and head and let her quietly soak his tunic with tears. After a moment, she spoke, voice hoarse and soft.  
  
"Promise me you'll come back,"  
  
"I promise. Nothing, not even Sauron himself could keep me from you," he said, hugging her tighter to him.  
  
"But what about the dead?" she asked.  
  
Legolas pulled away slightly and looked down at her. Hermione, however, stayed where she was, though, face buried in his tunic. "You will be facing the dead, Legolas. They do not suffer the living. While Sauron would lock you in Barad-Dur, they will kill you on the spot. You might not even get a chance to notch an arrow."  
  
"You've been reading in your grandfather's library again haven't you?" he said with a sigh, having found her there numerous times pouring over some large tome carrying sometimes frightening information.  
  
"That's not the point," she said, pushing him away, irked by his lack of concern, "This may be the last time we see each other again and I just want to make sure that you know what you're up against."  
  
"I know what I will face Hermione. I have heard tales of the Paths of the Dead and what lies there. We will not die on this quest," said Legolas.  
  
"How do you know that? How can you be so certain that you will live to see the end of this war? How can you be certain that we will be together again?" she cried.  
  
"I am not certain, but I believe that the Valar will protect us, and I believe in your father," he said, coming closer her.  
  
She turned away from him, cheeks red from her slightly hysterical outburst. He left her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her once again. This time, she returned the embrace and locked her arms around his torso. She buried her face in his tunic and clung to him desperately. They stood, wrapped in each other's arms, each taking comfort in the other's presence. Much time passed before either spoke.  
  
"I don't want you to go," Hermione said at risk of sounding like an elfling.  
  
"I have to," he said.  
  
"I know," she whispered.  
  
Silence settled once again as the pair listened to the still of the night. Birds had stopped their chatter, horses were quieting, and lamps were being extinguished. The moon shone bright above them and Hermione would swear you could hear the drop of a pin; even without elvish hearing. As the wind picked up Hermione felt Legolas' arms tighten around her. Softly, just loud enough for her to here, he spoke:  
  
"I love you,"  
  
Hermione smiled against his tunic, "I love you too,"  
  
Slowly they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in; eyes now half lidded and gently began to search out the other's lips. Their noses brushed, their lips parted, hands caressed, and then they connected; lips touching gently and tongues softly meeting. Legolas kissed her sweetly, leaving the taste of his lips lingering long after they had parted, and soon he moved to place soft kisses over her face. He mapped out a path with his lips, memorizing every detail of her. He locked it all away in his memory, promising himself to never forget it; the taste of her, her smell, how her skin felt against his lips. He wanted to take it all with him.  
  
As Legolas once again captured her mouth with his, Hermione found her inhibitions leaving her. The rational part of her mind told her that in the desperation of the situation things were getting too heated. The flush in her cheeks and the fire beneath her skin was not present in the proper place; there on the Golden Hall. However, the more animalistic side of her mind didn't care where they were and would be happy if he took her then and there. She wanted him, she needed him, and though she knew she couldn't, she never wanted to let him go.  
  
With regret she broke the kiss, resting her forehead on his shoulder, tightening her arms around him. Legolas brought a hand to stroke her hair, sending a wave of contentment through her. He pressed his lips to her temple and whispered words of comfort and love to her softly in their native tongue. They stood for some time, gently swaying, wrapped in each other. Hermione let all thoughts of time leave her and waited for the sun to rise once again. Slowly, and much to Hermione's surprise, Legolas scooped her up in his arms and carried her across to the door. He walked with a slow and soft step so as not to disturb the resting inhabitants of the hall, coming to her room opposite the one he shared with Aragorn and Gimli. Once inside, in the light of two flickering candles, he set her down upon her bed. He did not leave, however. He stayed, kneeling beside her; one arm still wrapped around her midsection, and brushed wayward hair from her face. His fingers lingered upon her cheek and he leaned up to place the softest of kisses upon it. With a sigh he smiled at her and set his head in her lap.  
  
"Your father must be wondering where I am," he said softly. "He would be furious if I stayed here with you,"  
  
Hermione looked down at him, stroking his fair hair, "He would," she said.  
  
"I know that," he said, lifting his head from her lap to look at her. "Yet I can't make myself leave you."  
  
"Legolas," she breathed.  
  
"I could not leave you out in the cold, standing alone, and I cannot seem to leave this room, now that you're safe and warm," he said. "I can't leave you,"  
  
Hermione licked her lips and swallowed the lump in her throat from what she was about to say, "So don't,"  
  
Legolas raised a thin eyebrow.  
  
"Ada knows where he leads you, the danger you will face, the possibilities that arise from it," she paused, collecting her thoughts. "So stay, even if it mean's facing my father's wrath tomorrow. Stay, please,"  
  
Legolas looked down, thinking over all possible situations that could arise from him spending the night in Hermione's room. Aragorn would be furious and have a price on his head. He could come barging in at some point during the night; if he awoke and found Legolas' unoccupied bed. He would forbid him from ever seeing Hermione again, or he could skip all formalities and push him off the next cliff they passed. Then there were the possibilities of what would happen between himself and Hermione during the night. It would possibly be their last night together, and he worried about the consequences of one heated evening. He worried about what he may leave behind.  
  
"Legolas?" Hermione asked after he had been silent for some time.  
  
Legolas raised his gaze from where it had been resting in her lap and looked at her, waiting expectantly for his answer. He paused for just a moment before he spoke, sifting through every thought before he made his decision.  
  
"I'll stay," he said.  
  
Hermione smiled and embraced him, kissing his cheek before she rose from the bed and walked over to her pack. She gathered together a nightdress and vanished behind a changing screen, leaving Legolas to undress on his own.   
  
Hermione was quite elated that Legolas had decided to remain in her room for the night; not that she hadn't thought about every consequence of his stay before hand. Naturally she was worried about the possibility of what a simple kiss goodnight might lead to, especially after their heated embrace outside the Golden Hall. She knew that if she kept a level head, despite any instincts trying to dissuade her, she would regret nothing of this night.  
  
Hermione emerged from behind the screen, dressed in a long white nightgown of a soft fabric to find Legolas sitting on the edge of her bed clad in only his leggings and undershirt. His hair was still braided and his tunic and boots had been placed safely on a chair near the bed. Legolas, upon her nearing him, pulled her into his lap, running a hand through her unbraided locks. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing the pale skin softly as he did so. Hermione on the other hand stroked his hair in the same fashion he had done previously and sighed happily. Quietly they slipped into bed, wrapped in each other's arms, sharing light kisses as they did so. There they lay, heads cushioned by feather pillows and covered in the warm golden quilt. Hermione rose from Legolas' warm embrace but once; quietly extinguishing the two candles. With a last kiss, soft and lingering, both slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
X  
  
Hermione returned to the land of the waking slowly; the darkness dissipated, the fog parted and she saw everything with startling clarity. Traces of sunlight trickled in through the window slightly illuminating the room in its soft warmth. Beneath the quilt, wrapped in two strong arms, Hermione sighed heavily. She could hear movement in the hallway and the sounds of people conversing. At one point she even heard Gimli's bellowing laugh echoing through the halls. Regretfully Hermione turned and sat up, disentangling herself from Legolas. She rose from the bed, gently nudging Legolas awake in the process. They both dressed, a melancholy air about them, neither welcoming what was to come.  
  
Hermione dressed slowly, setting her dressing gown aside and slipping on one of the only gowns she had stored in her pack. The long lavender dress trailed the floor and the sleeves billowed out around her hands. She carefully tied the silver sash around her waist and smoothed out the wrinkles that had set in from the time it sat in her small pack. She slipped on her tall boots, as she had no other footwear, and made sure the dress covered the brown leather. She ran a brush quickly through her loose hair and watched as Legolas strapped on his leather wrist guards. Once both were dressed, sorrow evident within their eyes, they stood face to face in the center of the room, hands clasped tightly.  
  
"Hermione, mela en' coiamin," said Legolas, bringing a hand to her face, rubbing his thumb against her cheek.  
  
"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'," said Hermione.  
  
"Amin vestal lle, amin tula n'alaquel," he said.  
  
"Amin ilyamen mela lle," she said, smiling sadly.  
  
"Ar' amin lle," he said, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
Hermione smiled up at him, releasing his hand to wipe away any tears that may fall. With joined hands they left to the main hall where breakfast was to be served before they departed. Among those present were Aragorn, Gimli, Eomer, Théoden and a slightly melancholy Eowyn. Upon entering, taking a seat opposite Aragorn and Gimli, they received a rather puzzling look from Aragorn. Hermione could not decipher whether it was of anger, or of slyness.   
  
After the meal they prepared to leave, Hermione and Legolas parting as he went to ready his horse, the king and Eomer lapsed into conversation, and the only ones left were Hermione and Eowyn. She was dressed in white and red, a solemnity surrounded her. They both sat, not far from each other, in quiet sadness. It was many minutes before Eowyn spoke, her voice baring no traces of the harshness it held before.  
  
"You are aggrieved to see him go? The elf?" she asked, looking at her through a curtain of golden hair.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, "I worry that the Valar will not carry him safely through the Paths; that I may lose him."   
  
Eowyn was shocked by such a forward display of emotion. After all, had they not been cold to one another since their first meeting? Eowyn slid down the wooden bench and laid a hand upon Hermione's shoulder, causing her to meet Eowyn's mirthless eyes.  
  
"I worry for them too," she whispered.  
  
It was then that Hermione saw a great tristine within Eowyn that mirrored her own. She knew that the woman held great affection towards her father, and Hermione knew he did not reciprocate it. It seemed that he had told her just that, and had broken her heart. Eowyn's pain, just like Hermione's, was fresh and new. However, whilst Hermione held the possibility of healing, if Legolas were to return to her, Eowyn did not. Aragorn would not heal her heart. Despite this Hermione found in her a companion, something akin to what she had with Ginny.  
  
With a small sniff Hermione wrapped her arms around the elder girl and rested her cheek on her shoulder. Eowyn did the same, pulling the younger girl to her in a sisterly embrace. They were a tangle of long hair and gowns, of salty tears and choked sobs, and they sat there, wrapped in a cloak of sorrow, until Eomer roused them.  
  
"Aragorn and his company are ready to depart," he said.  
  
Softly both Eowyn and Hermione rose from their seats and followed Eomer and Théoden outside and down to the gates. Along the way Hermione spied many of the villagers leaning out of windows and standing in doorframes watching the farewell. The wind blew forcefully about them, tossing about their hair and long gowns. Hermione felt the bottom of her dress become weighted with caked mud from the street and the wind whistled in her ears. When they reached the gates, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were waiting for them, horses at the ready. Gimli was already seated atop Arod, but Legolas and Aragorn were waiting pensively for Hermione and the king.  
  
"Good speed to you all. May you return from these perilous Paths unharmed," said Théoden.  
  
"May you be blessed with good fortune on this journey," said Eomer, standing tall and proud.  
  
"I bid you all farewell," said Aragorn, eyes lingering upon both Eowyn and Hermione before he leapt atop his horse.  
  
Legolas stepped forward and brought a hand to her cheek, Hermione doing the same, "Amin mela lle," he said.  
  
"Amin mela lle vithel," she said.  
  
"Namaarie," he said, turning and leaping in front of Gimli.  
  
With that the gate opened and they turned their horses, riding out of the city. As they did so, Hermione ran after them, pausing a little outside the gate. Wind tossed her hair and gown about, as did it to Eowyn when she came to stand beside her. The pair watched the company leave, departing under the shadow of a mountain until they were far even from Hermione's sight. Hermione felt Eowyn clasp her cold hand around her own as they both gazed after the departing warriors. As they did Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek and a breathless word escaped her lips:  
  
"Namaarie,"  
  
A/N: Alright, before I start with anything else, I just realized as I was finishing this that I majorly screwed this up. I seemed to have read my sequence of events at the back of RotK incorrectly, as they only stop briefly at Edoras and then go to Dunharrow…unlike in this fic…I apologize for this, but I'm not going to change it. (I looked at a map and Edoras isn't that far from Dunharrow) If anyone complains too much, then I'll do some major editing, but since I think it's fine the way it is…it stays.  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked this installment of ESLO and will review! There was lots of Legolas/Hermione in this one, and I softened the relationship between Eowyn and Hermione. I don't know why, but she reminds me of Ginny in a way.  
  
Translations:  
  
Iled nin- my daughter  
  
Hermione, mela en' coiamin- Hermione, love of my life  
  
Cormamin niuve tenna' tae lea lle au'- My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.  
  
Amin vestal lle, amin tula n'alaquel- I promise you, I will come back (return)  
  
Amin ilyamen mela lle- I will always love you  
  
Ar' amin lle- And I you  
  
Amin mela lle- I love you  
  
Amin mela lle vaithel- I love you also (too)  
  
Namaarie- farewell  
  
Thank you's:  
  
Firstly, thank you to my beta Zvezdana!  
  
OnceUponADecember31- thank you!  
  
Rock and Sarcasm- thanks!  
  
Blue Rose4- thanks!  
  
mdemanatee- thanks!  
  
MysticalSpirites- I like your new name. Thanks!  
  
xoulblade- you'll have to wait and see. Thanks!  
  
Creative-Imagination505- thanks! . lol! You'll just have to read the next chapter.  
  
Poet Diem- thanks!  
  
Dark Me- thanks!  
  
Prinsses Bloom6363- thanks!  
  
Setsuna Bu- thanks!  
  
TiffanyBlack2004- thanks! 


End file.
